


Герой не нашего времени

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От него требовался подвиг совсем иного рода…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Герой не нашего времени

_По тебе, мой хороший, видно,_

_что ты не местный:_

_в гуще пышных зефирок,_

_мелочи разномастной —_

_ты из глины крутого замеса,_

_жесткого мяса._

_Каждый хочет тебя потрогать —_

_«он настоящий»._

_Хищный ящер,_

_искрящий провод и черный ящик —_

_ощутимый, рельефный, звучный._

_Вкусный. Штучный._

_Только как бы мы ни сюсюкали:_

_зайчик, лучик._

_Помни: в жертву богам_

_приносят лучших из лучших._

_Сильных воинов, ловких охотников,_

_а не глупую мишуру._

_Так что это тебя мы_

_не досчитаемся_

_поутру._

_Шутник_

::

Гарри в десятый раз наложил на себя согревающие чары. Мантия-невидимка прекрасно защищала его от любопытных взглядов в Лютном переулке, но не от студеного ветра и сырости. А ему, как назло, не пришло в голову поинтересоваться прогнозом и одеться по погоде. И вот пятый час подряд он топтался недалеко от магазина «Борджина и Бёрков», наблюдая за входом, и мечтал о горячем чае. Но уйти и оставить пост никак не мог.

Дело в том, что одна бедная колдунья должна была прийти сюда сегодня, и требовалось ее дождаться, ни в коем случае не пропустить, а потом уловчиться и увести подальше от бессовестного дельца — Каратака Бёрка. Как в старые добрые времена: спасти две жизни.

Поэтому Гарри не двигался с места, готовый окаменеть, как нога тролля, что до сих пор мешалась на проходе в доме Сириуса.

Об эту ногу чаще всего спотыкалась Тонкс и будила портрет миссис Блэк, изрыгающий потоки отборной брани.

Совсем недавно миссис Блэк бесило, что дочка выжженной с фамильного древа племянницы оскверняет дом. Совсем недавно ее любимый наследник приглашал предателей и грязнокровок — Орден Феникса.

Совсем недавно Снейп отрывал на колдографии маму от него и папы, а Сириус пел рождественские гимны.

Совсем недавно и целую вечность назад.

Об этом лучше не думать. Лучше о погоде.

Декабрь выдался сухим, солнечным и довольно холодным. Но ниже нуля ртутный термометр опустился только в Сочельник. Утром все преобразилось: побелела земля, и застыли лужи, голые ветви деревьев распустились серебряными иголками, а небо затянулось серой мглой. Изо рта вырывался пар и застывал прозрачными нитями на стеклах очков и на мантии-невидимке. И как это Гарри с утра не подумал, что сам заиндевеет?

Смеркалось, в животе крутило от голода — за весь день он перехватил только-то тосты с джемом на завтрак.

Как же хотелось вернуться в Косой переулок, зайти в теплый «Дырявый котел», а еще лучше аппарировать в Хогсмид, в «Три метлы» — работают ли они в это время? открыты ли? — заказать и прикончить праздничный обед, запивая сливочным пивом. Он давно не пил его, помнил только, что оно вкусное, что оно из того беззаботного времени, когда еще можно было позволить себе послать министра и министерство магии к Мерлину.

И когда ему самому не приходилось идти на компромисс.

— Ты же понимаешь, — Кингсли не потребовалось повторять, — мы не можем всем устроить амнистию. Есть преступления, есть и наказания. Не месть, а справедливость. Неужели можно просто так отпустить Амбридж? Яксли?

Нельзя.

Амбридж и Яксли посадили за издевательства над магглорожденными в обновленный Азкабан — с Кингсли не пришлось ругаться о дементорах, тех уволили навсегда.

Но Малфоев Гарри отстоял.

А потом и Снейпа.

Каждый день приходилось вникать в новое дело, выступать на заседаниях Визенгамота, не позволяя никому мстить, и себе в первую очередь. Помнить погибших. Хмури. Добби. Снейпа. Тонкс и Люпина. Фреда. Лаванду. Колина. И вспоминать Барти Крауча-младшего. Сириуса Блэка. Морфина Гонта. Персиваля Дамблдора. Всех, чьи обстоятельства никого не интересовали, всех, кого посадили без тщательного расследования.

Да, избавление от Волдеморта принесло долгожданное облегчение, но все еще саднило; как глубокая заноза, ледяная игла у сердца. Вот уже окружающие перестали говорить о жертвах и палачах и переключились на тритоны — к осени школа была готова принимать учеников, и все, кто помогал с восстановлением — выпускники, родители, старшекурсники, вернулись к повседневным заботам. Они тоже нашли себе занятия, в перерывах заочно готовясь к экзаменам: Рон работал с Джорджем в магазине, Гарри разрывался между авроратом и слушаниями, Гермиона закопалась с Артуром Уизли в новые законы о магических существах. Времени остановиться, вспомнить, оплакать, погоревать не находилось. И когда становилось невмоготу — приходили сны. Чаще всего Гарри видел Кингс-Кросс, утонувший в белесом тумане, и под лавкой странное существо, похожее на ребенка, с грубой, шершавой, как будто ободранной кожей.

::

Невысокая девушка с весьма заметным, несмотря на просторное платье, животом появилась в конце улицы. Расстёгнутая серая мантия, рваная и грязная, вряд ли могла ее согреть.

Наконец-то!

Гарри мигом скинул мантию-невидимку и направился навстречу, делая вид, что разглядывает витрины. За два шага до столкновения девушка остановилась, тяжело дыша, прижав ладонь к груди. И Гарри не мог не воспользоваться таким шансом:

— Вам плохо? Пойдемте скорее, я помогу. — Он ухватил ее за локоть, слегка разворачивая к Косому переулку. Подальше от Бёрка. — Глоток бодрящего зелья в аптеке пойдет вам на пользу.

— Но… — слабо запротестовала она.

— Или, может, вам помочь добраться до Мунго?

Девушка опустила голову. Тусклые редкие волосы упали ей на лицо.

— У меня нет денег, — говорила она так тихо, что Гарри скорее угадывал, чем слышал, слова. — Медальон. Я хотела продать…

Золотом блеснула буква «С», и Гарри остановил ее нарочито небрежным тоном:

— Чепуха! Медальон наверняка фамильный. И сколько вам за него дадут? Оставьте лучше на память будущему сыну. Я заплачу в Мунго, не волнуйтесь.

Бледные губы задрожали, и она еле смогла из себя выдавить:

— Зачем?

— Зачем мне это надо? — голос Гарри прозвучал неожиданно звонко в безлюдном по случаю праздника переулке. — Так Рождество же. Я задолжал одно доброе дело. Вы сможете аппарировать со мной? Или воспользуемся камином?

«Ночной рыцарь» он даже предлагать не стал — не в ее положении пользоваться безумным автобусом.

Девушка не ответила, но крепко обхватила его руку. Гарри, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил:

— Я Гарри Поттер. Прибыл издалека. А вас как зовут?

Прежде чем их закрутил вихрь аппарации, девушка подняла голову, и Гарри заметил, что ее правый глаз смотрит на него, а левый косит в сторону.

— Меропа, — шепнула она. — Меропа Риддл, то есть Гонт.

::

— Гарри! Гарри Джеймс Поттер!

Голос звал откуда-то сверху, громче и громче, пока не зазвенело в ушах. Зато оцепенение прошло, как не бывало. Он заснул? Прямо на домашнем стадионе «Сорок» в Монтрозе, да еще и во время тренировки самой лучшей команды? Большую часть сборной Англии составляли игроки именно этой команды.

Попасть сюда, в небольшой портовый городок на восточном побережье Шотландии, мечтал любой болельщик квиддича. А тем более по личному приглашению.

Он заинтересовал их? Неужели мечты сбываются? Неужели именно его из всего выпуска пригласят в высшую лигу? Не может быть!

Хотя если не его, то кого еще? Кто начал играть в одиннадцать лет — и это несмотря на запрет первокурсникам привозить свои метлы в Хогвартс? Кто не упустил ни одного снитча, пусть порой и покидая стадион на носилках?

Гарри уже после пятого курса и сдачи сов звали к себе в Уэльс «Катапульты». Но родители твердо сказали: «Нет, сперва тритоны», и пришлось ждать целых два года.

Приглашение на тренировку «Сорок» жгло карман целый месяц. Особенно Гарри волновал вопрос тренера — обычный, вежливый, ни к чему не обязывающий — чем он собирается заниматься в дальнейшем?

Его еще спрашивают! Конечно, играть в квиддич, если пройдет отборочные.

Об отборочных пока речь не шла, но он все равно постарался показать себя: надел квиддичную форму Гриффиндора, начистил шикблеском свою «Молнию» — он решил не использовать дымолетный порошок, не аппарировать, а влететь на стадион верхом. Пешком Гарри добрался до Хогсмида, через камин мадам Розмерты попал на побережье. И последнюю часть дороги наслаждался полетом «Молнии» — самой лучшей метлы, сделанной на заказ. Ее Гарри подарил крестный четыре года назад на Рождество — ох, как злилась мама на него! Скоростная, с отличными аэродинамическими характеристиками — такой метлой не побрезговал бы и игрок сборной, не то что школьник. Она стоила целое состояние, и мама точно вернула бы ее в магазин, если бы не дядя Эйч. Что он ей сказал, не знал никто, даже папа и крестный, а дядя Рем лишь качал головой, да усмехался — но метлу Гарри оставили на зависть всем в школе.

И вот явившийся во всей красе в Монтроз он так обидно заснул!

Сказалась, конечно, и подготовка к экзаменам, и несколько часов полета — все-таки он переоценил свои силы. Сидя на трибуне, в алой робе, прислонившись к древку «Молнии», Гарри отчаянно завидовал не только командным игрокам, но даже простому рабочему, подстригающему палочкой газон стадиона.

Кому нужна сонная тетеря, клюющая носом в самый разгар дня?

— Ты заснул? — тренер в черно-белой робе подлетел ближе и завис напротив.

Гарри уставился на сороку на его груди и кивнул.

— Что снилось? Как ты ловишь снитч? — Никакого раздражения: доброжелательный, приятный голос с мягким тембром.

Гарри медленно, словно нехотя, покачал головой.

После полетов ему особо сладко спалось, но он никогда не помнил, что ему снилось — лишь туманные обрывки чужой жизни.

— Тритоны? — взгляд тренера стал чересчур понимающим, хотя он не должен был помнить учебу в школе, прошло не меньше четверти века. — Может, отложим?

Гарри, не веря своим ушам, впился в него взглядом, но так и не обнаружил ни усмешки, ни намека на розыгрыш.

— Отложим что? — Голос его предал, треснул, будто он весь день простоял на морозе и простыл.

— Твои отборочные, конечно. Я могу подождать.

— Я не могу!

Он вскочил на ноги и в мгновении ока уже сидел на метле.

— Тогда покажи, мальчик, на что ты способен.

Гарри рассмеялся от облегчения, поднимаясь вверх. Солнце светило сквозь легкие перистые облака, отбрасывая тени на траву, ветер раздувал робу и путал волосы, и у него все получалось: виражи давались легко, стоило только слегка накренить метлу. Радость заполнила его целиком, и Гарри, пригнувшись к древку, увеличивал скорость до тех пор, пока трибуны не слились в одно размазанное пятно. Пролетев круг, он резко развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и выполнил захват ленивца, повиснув вниз головой, уходя от бладжеров, затем легко выровнялся и, не снижая скорости, ушел в пике, собираясь выполнить финт Вронского. Уши заложило от крутого спуска, а сердце счастливо трепыхалось в груди, как пойманный снитч, пока к нему приближалась земля. В комментаторской кабинке громко ахнули, но «Молния» не подвела: у самой земли он потянул древко на себя и, едва задев траву пятками, вертикально взмыл вверх.

И при подъеме он заметил — нет, не золотой порхающий мячик, а блик от него.

Миг — и снитч зажужжал у него в кулаке, щекоча крылышками ладонь.

Гарри победно вскинул руку. Щеки болели от широкой улыбки, которая приклеилась к нему намертво.

Пусть теперь они только попробуют не взять его запасным в сборную!

::

В Годриковой лощине отец и дядюшка Эйч явно встречали его, прогуливаясь возле дома, а не наслаждались приятным летним вечером. По их лицам Гарри понял: они знали, откуда-то знали, про Монтроз, про отборочные, про сборную.

И как закончились испытания.

Неужели родители придумают другую отговорку, ведь тритоны он сдал — пусть пока их еще и не проверили?

Отец весело улыбнулся, а глаза за стеклами очков блестели больше обычного. Гарри с облегчением перевел дух. Все в порядке, отец не позволит маме все испортить.

Эйч улыбался тоже, но глядел на Гарри странно, как будто сожалея о чем-то потерянном, давнем, дорогом. Наверное, ему жаль. Он многому научил Гарри, в том числе и забавным магическим фокусам, и вот теперь ему неприятно, что Гарри выбрал квиддич. Наверное, дядя хотел бы, чтобы Гарри пошел в министерство, куда собирались идти работать его друзья из Гриффиндора: Рон и Гермиона. Или чтобы он стал учителем и читал каждое утро «Трансфигурацию сегодня» и «Проблемы чароведения». Или потратил всю жизнь на поиск утраченных манускриптов и сбор новых магических практик из самых затаенных уголков мира. Но не разбрасывался способностями так бездарно.

— Взяли? — Отец совершенно ничего не замечал.

— Да!

Гарри не мог, да и не хотел скрывать своей радости. Пусть дядя Эйч и незаметно нахмурился — всего на секунду вертикальная морщина появилась у него на лбу и тут же пропала.

— Поздравляю! — сердечно произнес он, напоминая своим добрым, но печальным выражением глаз скорее постаревшего лет на пятьдесят и полностью поседевшего дядю Рема, чем отца.

— Запасным? — Голос отца дрогнул, и вместо взрослого солидного человека Гарри показалось, что он видит своего сверстника — одуревшего от счастья.

Гарри, улыбаясь, покачал головой.

— Неужели?! — выдохнул отец, но довольно быстро взял себя в руки. — Завтра устроим вечеринку! Хотя зачем ждать? Сейчас свяжусь с Мягколапом. Но ты не путаешь? — Он наклонился к Гарри. — Уверен? Точно?

—Точно, — кивнул Гарри. — Основной состав.

::

Гарри уже доводилось бывать в приемном покое госпиталя аккурат на Рождество. Все так же за стойкой справочной сидела добродушная блондинка, а за нею на стене висел портрет Дайлис Дервент. Разноцветные светящиеся шары парили под потолком, за справочной стояла елка, украшенная хрустальными колокольчиками с крохотными свечками и порхающими ангелами. Два колдуна в причудливых мантиях — винного цвета с бахромой у одного и серой с черными звездами у другого — сидели у входа на стульях под омелой. На головах у них красовались высокие остроконечные шляпы с большими полями — такие очень любила Макгонагалл. У колдуна в серой мантии по лицу блуждал зеленый фурункул, каждый раз появляясь в неожиданном месте: то прыгал со щеки на нос, то вырастал, как бородавка, на подбородке. Колдун в мантии с бахромой — новой, но чрезвычайно похожей на ту парадную мантию, что купили когда-то Рону на бал Тремудрого турнира — тихо, но без остановки, курлыкал, будто полоскал горло.

— С праздником! — улыбнулась блондинка. Табличка гласила, что сегодня дежурит мисс Гринграсс.

— Счастливого Рождества, — эхом ответил Гарри.

— У вас будет прибавление?

Меропа и без того держалась в стороне, а от этих слов шарахнулась за спину Гарри. Ангелы на елке с опаской отлетели от нее подальше и принялись мелочно шептаться, разглядывая ее платье.

— И скоро. Наверное, на Новый год. Вы не могли бы помочь?

Блондинка внимательно слушала, но Гарри не знал, что ей сказать еще. Он понятия не имел, кладут ли ведьм в больницу перед родами.

Оставалось одно — говорить правду.

Он нагнулся, произнеся про себя заглушающее заклинание — не хотелось пугать Меропу. И тихо произнес:

— Я знаю, что она умрет во время родов. Можно ли как-нибудь ей помочь? Спасти?

Блондинка нахмурилась, а вот Дайлис Дервент тепло улыбнулась Гарри.

— Вы не смотрите на ее мантию. Я заплачу, сколько скажете.

А что, если ее не возьмут? Что, если он зря все затеял, и Меропе все равно суждено умереть? Зачем он пришел сюда? Ведь над головой блондинки четко выведено, по каким случаям принимает Мунго: заклятия, травмы животного происхождения, взрывы котлов…

— Пожалуйста, — добавил он.

Блондинка накрутила локон на палец.

— До послезавтра у нас дежурные смены, колдомедики будут только двадцать шестого. Ой, нет, — Она сверилась с календарем. — Послезавтра — воскресенье. Значит, двадцать седьмого, в понедельник я могу вас записать на прием.

— А разве у вас нет кого-нибудь, кто мог бы сегодня посмотреть и назначить какое-нибудь зелье? У вас же должны быть колдомедики для экстренных случаев.

В светлых желто-зеленых робах они обычно ходили между больными в приемном отделении, задавали вопросы и делали пометки в блокнотах. Но сейчас ни одного из них он не видел.

— Вы так беспокоитесь, — вздохнула блондинка. — Родственница?

— Почти.

— Присядьте. Как только Перкинс освободится, я попрошу ей заняться. Хорошо?

— Класс! Да, спасибо.

— Класс? — засмеялась блондинка. — Не скажете адрес дома, где будут проходить роды?

— Видите ли, — замялся Гарри, — я только приехал издалека и пока собираюсь купить дом. И вот…

— Издалека. Так я и подумала. Тогда действительно проще госпитализировать вашу родственницу.

Гарри вручили кипу бланков.

— Заполните пока. И возьмите памятку. Сегодня мы предоставим больничную робу, но лучше, если вы принесете ее вещи, — блондинка замялась, — ну или купите их. Как зовут будущую мамочку?

— Меропа Гонт.

::

Эта вечеринка напоминала прошлогоднее совершеннолетие. Небольшой коттедж заполнился гостями чересчур быстро. Джинни в зеленой мантии и с распущенными волосами ловко выскочила из камина одной из первых, а следом за ней появились Фред и Джордж с большой корзиной фейерверков в руках, такой громоздкой, что они ее тащили вдвоем. Оба в одинаковых маггловских джинсах, кроссовках и черных футболках. Приглядевшись, Гарри увидел, что спереди на футболках изображен золотой феникс. Когда он самовоспламенился, Гарри отскочил и поднял палочку. Но произнести заклинание «Aguamenti» он не успел. Феникс опал пеплом, из которого вылез взъерошенный птенец. Он моргнул, пуская слезу, и вырос снова.

— Десять сиклей за одну футболку, семнадцать, если берешь две, — Джордж театрально поклонился — не один Гарри рассматривал футболки.

— Нравится? — спросил Фред.

— А то! — Гарри показал большой палец.

— Тогда держи одну в подарок, — Фред достал из корзины маленький сверсток.

— Только, чур, если кому понравится, говори, что купить ее можно в нашем магазине ультрафокусов. — Джордж хлопнул Гарри по плечу и двинулся к выходу. Фейерверки лучше запускать на улице.

Дядя Рем и Тонкс аппарировали в сад и очень вежливо позвонили в дверь. Они передали Гарри коробку шоколадушек и маггловские сладости, так похожие на уменьшенные снитчи. Рон прилетел на метле. От него Гарри получил автограф Виктора Крама — лучшего квиддичного игрока на сегодняшний момент. Гермиона появилась с пергаментом и словами: «Профессор, у меня расходятся два ряда действительностей…», и дядя Эйч сразу палочкой соорудил два стула. Как появился крестный, Гарри пропустил. Но с ним появилась выпивка: сливочное пиво для них, огневиски для взрослых и маггловское шампанское — его крестный уже привозил на Рождество, пробка разбила люстру, половина шипучки вылилось на скатерть — но им понравилось.

Мама щелкнула палочкой, и в доме погас свет, а под потолком засияли звезды. Гермиона шумно вздохнула.

— Простите, Эйч, Гермиона. Сегодня мы веселимся.

— Ты как всегда, Лили, — улыбнулся дядя Эйч, — лучшая в чарах.

— Просто лучшая. — Отец обнял маму и поцеловал ее в щеку.

— Самое время для танцев! — Крестный вытащил из воздуха здоровую черную пластиковую коробку, и оттуда полилась музыка.

— Снова маггловская штука?! — крикнул ему отец. Они с мамой подошли поближе рассмотреть. Гарри тоже.

В руке у него появилась открытая бутылка сливочного пива — дядя Питер постарался. Гарри благодарно кивнул и встретился взглядом с Джинни, она сидела у камина и глядела, не отрываясь, на него своими влажными глазами. Поэтому Гарри услышал только последние слова крестного:

— Долго возились с Артуром. Но результат — отличный. Только Молли не говорите.

Папа и мама, крестный, дядя Рем, дядя Питер, близнецы, Джинни, Рон и даже Гермиона смотрели на него с сияющими лицами, будто их всех пригласили в сборную, будто сверху рассыпали золотую пыльцу, и она плыла в воздухе, обволакивая каждого. Гарри чувствовал, что и его обволакивает, разливается в груди теплом.

Разве можно быть таким счастливым? Разве он заслужил такое счастье?

Друзья все приходили и приходили. Невилл, Дин, Луна, Ли Джордан, Алисия, Кэтти, Анджелина — у них собралась вся команда Гриффиндора. И не только — Седрик и Чоу появились вместе, рука об руку. Когда-то Гарри нравилась Чоу — ловец команды Равенкло, на год его старше, но она выбрала Седрика Диггори. И ревновать ее не получалось: Седрик ей подходил.

Кроме того, Седрик и сам был ловцом. Команды Хаффлпафф.

— Для полного комплекта не хватает только Малфоя. — Рон появился ниоткуда и протянул Седрику и Чоу пиво. — Жаль, что он такой говнюк, а то получили бы четверку хогвартских ловцов на одном вечере.

— Уже не только хогвартских, — поправил его Седрик. — Слышал, тебя, Гарри, взяли в сборную. Поздравляю!

Он протянул руку, и Гарри с чувством пожал ее. А Чоу воспользовалась тем, что Седрик отпустил ее ладонь, приподнялась на цыпочки, обнимая Гарри за плечи, и чмокнула его в щеку:

— Я очень рада за тебя!

Гарри бросило в жар, и оставалось только надеяться, что у него не покраснело лицо. Стало неудобно перед Седриком, и совсем не по себе — перед Джинни. Гарри, отстранившись, чуть развернулся, чтобы найти ее. Видела ли Джинни поцелуй Чоу? Как она к нему отнесется?

— Мы рады за тебя, — поправил ее Седрик, снова переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Чоу.

Но Гарри его уже не слышал. Потому что Джинни подошла к дяде Эйчу, тот кивнул — и через мгновение они уже танцевали. Джинни его пригласила? Он же был их учителем. Более того, он учил и их родителей, и даже профессора Макгонагалл. Да, дядя не выглядел древней развалиной, хоть и родился в начале века, лишь его белоснежные волосы напоминали о возрасте, но только цветом. Они не лежали степенно, как у мудрого старца, а торчали точь-в-точь как у отца, да и у самого Гарри, — казалось, будто он только что спрыгнул с метлы.

Рон пригласил Гермиону, отец кружил маму, обнялись дядя Рем и Тонкс, Фред и Анжелина, Джордж и Кэтти, Алисия и Ли Джордан. Но Гарри не замечал никого, кроме одной пары: юная Джинни с распущенными волосами, отливавшими медью, и старый дядюшка, скинувший десятилетия: карие глаза блестели как у крестного, когда тот замышлял очередную каверзу, или как у мамы, когда она догадывалась о проделках отца. А Джинни улыбалась ему так нежно, что у Гарри перехватило горло. Смотреть на них он никак не мог. И не смотреть тоже.

Его выручил крестный, подошедший сзади.

— Твою даму увели, приятель. А все почему? Не хлопай ушами. Что тебе говорил? Постоянная бдительность!

Гарри резко повернулся к нему.

— У дома стоит мотоцикл, — как в горячке выпалил он. — Ты на таком летал лет десять назад.

Крестный откинул прядь волос со лба.

— Как ни странно, это он и есть.

— Ты, — голос пропал, и на глазах выступили слезы, но Гарри смог договорить: — не прокатишь меня?

Рука крестного легла ему на плечо.

— Гарри, что случилось?

Гарри отвернулся, смаргивая.

— Ресница в глаз попала.

— Кончилось детство? — Крестный, как всегда, понимал больше него. Его рука сжала плечо Гарри. — Нет, не буду тебя катать.

Гарри показалось, что он ослышался.

— Не будешь? — удивился он. — Но почему?

— Потому что мотоцикл теперь твой. — Крестный обхватил ладонь Гарри. В руку легла тяжелая связка ключей. — Теперь один будешь рассекать по воздуху и катать красивых девчонок.

Он подмигнул.

— Но пока дядя Эйч отвлекает Джинни и родителей, я составлю тебе компанию.

Гарри не знал, что ответить: говорить «спасибо» — было слишком мало, чтобы выразить все его чувства, а бросаться на шею — не стоило, ведь он уже вырос.

Но никто ответа не ждал. Крестный подтолкнул его, и они вывались из дома в теплую ночь.

::

Гарри еще не доводилось проводить праздничную ночь в приемном покое. Он ждал, когда Перкинс, хмурый молодой колдомедик, вернется с Меропой, и со скуки разговорился с блондинкой. Ее звали Эбби, и она работала в Мунго вторую неделю.

— Вот бы сейчас чашку шоколада! — мечтательно подняла глаза к потолку Эбби. — Пять минут на медленном огне и полчаса удовольствия.

— Я бы тоже не отказался.

— Правда?

— Сходить наверх?

Гарри кивнул на вывеску: «Больничный киоск — шестой этаж».

— Что ты! Они сегодня до обеда работали. — Эбби посмотрела на входную дверь. Потом внимательно на Гарри, будто прикидывая: приличный ли он человек.

Ладони подозрительно зачесались.

— Что-то не так?

— Если ты подежуришь за меня, — решилась Эбби, — посидишь за стойкой, то я быстро сварю две порции шоколада.

Так Гарри оказался в справочной, когда дверь распахнулась, будто кто-то ее пнул, и в холл вбежал колдун в черной мантии.

— Вот! — Он подскочил к Гарри, поднимая руки.

Вместо кистей у него росли красивые ветви остролиста.

Колдун с фурункулом хмыкнул. Как отнесся к новому пациенту его сосед, неизвестно: курлыканье не изменилось ни тональностью, ни громкостью.

— Что с вами случилось?

— Трансфигурационное заклятье, — колдун задыхался от быстрого бега. — Помогите.

С заклятиями разбирались на пятом этаже. Гарри бывал там, в сорок девятой палате им. Януса Тикея, где ухаживали за родителями Невилла Лонгботтома — они сошли с ума после пыточных проклятий Лестрейнджей. В этой же палате Бродерика Боуда задушили дьявольские силки, которые принес Макнейр, чтобы устранить нежелательного свидетеля: на Боуда наложили заклятие подвластия и требовали вынести из отдела тайн пророчество. Здесь подписывал автографы счастливый Гилдерой Локхарт — он сам себе стер память, пытаясь заколдовать Гарри и Рона неисправной роновой палочкой.

— Подождите, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Гарри. Он не знал, дежурит ли кто на этаже ночью.

Колдун смерил его недовольным взглядом и очень неохотно вернулся к стульям.

Если у Гарри все получится, если Меропа выживет, то ни Лонгботтомы, ни Боуд, ни Локхарт не попадут в палату для хроников на пятый этаж.

И родители останутся живы. И Сириус. И Люпин. И Тонкс. И Фред. И Добби…

Эбби спасла его. Она вышла из комнаты у гардеробной; перед ней плыли две дымящиеся чашки. Сладко-горький аромат заставил троих посетителей пошевелить носами и завистливо сглотнуть.

— Пошли, сядем туда, — Эбби кивнула на свободный ряд стульев. Гарри немедленно подчинился. Они сели рядом, спиной к мистеру фурункулу, и тот громко и неодобрительно цокнул. Жертва трансфигурации вскочил и принялся бродить по коридору взад-вперед, всем своим видом выражая нетерпение. Но Эбби и глазом не моргнула.

— Ты прорицатель? — спросила она Гарри, когда они отпили по глотку вкуснейшего напитка, а Гарри подумал, что получил награду за весь день на улице.

— Нет. Вовсе нет. Никакого третьего глаза, дара и способности предвидеть у меня нет.

— Вы… ты говорил так уверено. И про роды, и про смерть, вот я и подумала.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Предчувствие, только и всего.

— Предчувствие, — разочарованно протянула Эбби.

— Но они у меня всегда сбываются. Этим может похвастаться не каждое пророчество, верно?

Эбби рассмеялась.

— Ты забавный. Хочешь, завтра я покажу тебе Лондон? Заодно помогу с покупками для твоей родственницы.

Гарри удивленно уставился на нее.

— Конечно, после смены, — поправилась она. — А ты в ответ расскажешь мне про Америку.

Шоколад попал не в то горло, и резкий кашель, до слез в глазах, избавил его ответа.

— Видел бы ты свое лицо. Будто тебя приглашает погулять инфери.

С инфери бы Гарри как раз справился. Но свидание?..

— У меня сейчас совсем нет времени, прости.

— Конечно-конечно! — махнула рукой Эбби. — Ты очень занят, твоим родным нужна помощь, Меропе так вот точно, и в твой график уж точно не вписываются блондинки из приемного покоя, даже если они и угощают шоколадам.

Ему правда не хватало только свиданий с блондинками из приемного покоя. Но шоколад — единственное, что он ел за много часов, и обижать Эбби не хотелось.

— Прости, пожалуйста. Но у меня, действительно, нет времени ни на что лишнее. Ты очень красивая, Эбби. И точно не для меня. Потом… — он запнулся. — У меня есть девушка.

Его слова почему-то не огорчили Эбби.

— Она осталась в Америке? — оживилась она. — Обещала ждать? Или даже приехать сюда, за тобой?

О такой возможности лучше не думать. Лучше не надеяться, чтобы потом не разочаровываться.

— Почему Америка? — Гарри решил поговорить на безопасную тему. — С чего ты взяла?

— Ты без шляпы. А кто еще ходит без нее, помимо разного сброда? Только американцы. Крой мантии у тебя не похож на наши, хотя весьма изящный. Словечко «класс». Да и выражение лица. Оно у тебя очень такое… закаленное. Ты, наверное, был на Диком Западе? И тебе приходилось убивать всяких тварей? Шрам, — Эбби провела пальцем в воздухе, очерчивая молнию, — затянулся не вчера, но его не смогли убрать — значит, тварь, что его оставила, очень опасная. Или это темное заклятие индейских колдунов?

Гарри почувствовал, как кровь застывает в жилах от ее слов. Приходилось ли ему убивать? На его руках столько крови, что ее вовек не отмыть. Пусть он сам и не кидался убивающими заклятьями — за него погибло много хороших людей.

Как там Рон и Гермиона? Справляются сами? Помнят ли? Как Джинни?

Джинни он все рассказал перед отправлением — на этом настоял Рон: «Пусть не ждет тебя, Гарри». Но Джинни пообещала, что не только дождется, но и по возможности отправится за ним следом. Гарри и надеялся, и боялся, что у нее получится. У Рона и Гермионы не получилось, хотя они собирались составить ему компанию.

Больше месяца подготовки у них ушло на путешествие в один конец. Гарри и Рон читали подборку газет, а Гермиона занималась арифмантическими расчетами. А однажды принесла маггловскую книжку.

— Интересную работу провели магглы в Америке, — сидя спиной к камину, заявила она. — У них есть преступники-маньяки, вроде Волдеморта. И магглы создали отдел, где стали анализировать, что заставляет маньяков убивать.

— Занятно! — восхитился Рон. — Изучать убийц — это же надо такому прийти в голову!

Но Гарри не разделял его веселья. Дамблдор ведь изучал детство Волдеморта, и оказался прав. Знание о Томе Риддле помогло.

— Тем не менее, они установили, что решающую роль играют детские годы. Гарри, ты помнишь воспоминание профессора Дамблдора, где он впервые видит Тома?

— Конечно.

— У Тома умерла мама, и он рос в приюте. К одиннадцати годам он запугивал своих сверстников, и ему нравился их страх. Еще он убил кролика, приказав тому повеситься на балке. И брал трофеи у своих жертв.

— Таким он и вырос. Также запугивал всех подряд и собирал трофеи. Правда, изменился масштаб: вместо детского приюта — весь магический мир, — хрипло ответил Гарри.

— Правильно, — кивнула Гермиона. — Линия поведения, почерк не изменились. Мог ли он вырасти кем-то другим? Какие факторы влияют: кровь предков или социальный опыт?

— Да там вся семейка Гонтов была будь здоров, — хмыкнул Рон. — Не говоря уже о Салазаре Слизерине.

— О Слизерине мы мало что знаем. Кроме того, что он хотел обучать только чистокровных, создал Тайную комнату, поссорился с другими Основателями и ушел из школы. Гонтов — Марволо и Морфина — приятными не назовешь, согласна, но они никого не убили. А проклятье Морфина, за которое его посадили на несколько лет, предназначалось не обычному магглу, а Тому Риддлу-старшему, в которого влюбилась его сестра. И судя по состоянию мистера Риддла — заклятье это было относительно безобидно.

— Гермиона, ты забываешь, что Меропа опоила Тома любовным зельем. Волдеморта зачали без любви, — не выдержал Гарри. — Его отец сбежал, как только пришел в себя.

— И я его отлично понимаю, — произнес Рон. — До сих пор чувствую тот ужас, когда мозги проясняются и понимаешь, что вел себя как пешка, которую двигали, куда хотели.

— Неважно кто и как зачат! — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Если бы это играло решающую роль, знаете, сколько Темных лордов мы изучали бы по истории?

— Если бы эти самые Темные лорды не уничтожили мир, — хмыкнул Рон.

— Именно! Так вот. Магглы нашли паттерны[1], подробно изложили их, с примерами патологий, и даже сделали вывод — как можно обществу избавиться от маньяков.

— Надеюсь, не требуется убивать их в детстве? — спросил Рон.

Гермиона, покачав головой, показала обложку книги, на которой крупными буквами сияла надпись:

«Дж. Дуглас, М. Олшейкер

Охотники за умами. ФБР против серийных убийц»[2]

— ФБР? — Рон уставился на Гермиону. — Феи без роб? Фееричный бзик рун? Фламель-Бэгшот-Равенкло?

Гарри засмеялся, уголки губ у Гермионы тоже дрогнули, но она ответила весьма поучительно:

— Федеральное бюро расследований. Что-то среднее между авроратом и отделом тайн. — Она открыла страницу, заложенную розовым листком. — Читайте.

Головы Гарри и Рона склонились над книгой.

«Я уверен, что преступность отступит только тогда, когда этого захотят достаточно много людей. Больше полицейских, больше судов и тюрем, совершенствование методики расследования — все это прекрасно, но насилие не прекратится, если мы будем терпимы к нему в семьях, в друзьях, в коллегах. Таков урок других стран, где преступность намного ниже. И я убежден, что лишь всеохватывающее решение способно стать эффективным. Преступление — моральная проблема, и победить его можно на уровне морали.

За все мои годы изучения и общения с убийцами я не встретил ни одного, кто вырос бы в нормальной обстановке и происходил из крепкой, здоровой семьи», — прочитал Гарри.

— И вот тут, — Гермиона показала на последний абзац.

«Двадцать пять лет наблюдений убедили меня в том, что преступниками становятся, а не рождаются, и это означает, что любой, кто поступает дурно, мог бы с тем же успехом творить добро. Поэтому я верю, что наряду с увеличением субсидий, числа полицейских и тюрем, нам больше всего необходима любовь. Это не упрощение вопроса — в этом суть всего дела».

Гарри поднял голову и встретился с ней взглядом.

— Любовь? Это значит, что Меропа…

— Да! Меропа должна выжить, Гарри.

::

То ли было виновато сливочное пиво, то ли полет на мотоцикле Сириуса, но Гарри сморило. Он сел в кресло у камина, надеясь, что к нему подойдет Джинни. Услышал слова Гермионы, сказанные дяде Эйчу, «короткоживущая сингулярность» — это что? редкий вид бабочек-однодневок? — и увидел себя в доме крестного на Гриммо 12. Гарри сразу понял, что спит, так как дом выглядел нежилым и пустым. В темной гостиной — никого. Ни эльфов, ни гостей, ни миссис Блэк. Странно. Гарри медленно побрел наверх. Дурное предчувствие сбылось: пустые спальни, в которые давно никто не заходил. У крестного — выцветшие плакаты, маггловские, девушки в купальниках и мотоциклы — заклинание состаривания? У дяди Рега — вырезки из фантастической газеты, вроде «Придиры». Искусная имитация статей «Ежедневного пророка» о каком-то Волдеморте. Что бы это значило?

Гарри медленно спустился в цокольный этаж и услышал голоса. На кухне кто-то хозяйничал. Он ускорил шаги.

Так и есть — старый эльф в белоснежном полотенце возился у плиты, а за столом сидели Рон и Гермиона и пили чай. Гермиона читала пергамент, делая пометки на полях, а Рон напротив нее раскачивался на стуле и крутил в руках серебристую зажигалку. Оба мгновенно повернулись к Гарри.

— Я отправлюсь один, — сказал он. Слова сами вылетели, он не успел их даже обдумать. Но ведь это сон, так? Значит, можно просто следовать за ним, ни о чем не беспокоясь.

Гермиона нахмурилась, будто они у нее попросили списать арифмантику с историей.

— Плохая идея.

Ножки стула, на котором раскачивался Рон, звучно клацнули по полу.

— Мы втроем через все прошли, пройдем и через это.

Гарри покачал головой:

— Не хочу, чтобы пропадали и вы. Не хочу, чтобы у вас не было будущего.

Он не совсем понимал, о чем говорит, будто существовало два его: один говорил и думал, а второй наблюдал со стороны.

— Гарри! То, что ты задумал, очень и очень опасно, — осторожно подбирая слова, заговорила Гермиона. Так однажды с ним говорила мама, когда Викинг — их кот — попал под машину соседа–маггла. — Я уже не говорю о том, что это невозможно и противоречит всем установленным правилам.

— Не в первый раз, Гермиона. Я очень неплохо нарушаю установленные правила, не так ли? — он усмехнулся и тут же почувствовал, что усмешка не веселая, и что он разочарован.

Ошеломляюще! Он не только наблюдал, но и ощущал все эмоции, мог уловить и горькую застаревшую обиду. Сколько, сколько раз они не доверяли ему и его идеям? И ведь в итоге выходило, что он прав. Пусть эта идея — совершенно сумасбродная, пусть у него нет никакого плана, только огромное желание все исправить — но все получится. Ведь получится? Он справится, как обычно, ведь всегда справлялся.

— Я справлюсь, — повторил он вслух, убеждая скорее себя, чем их. — С вашей помощью или без.

Гермиона порозовела, да и у Рона заалели уши.

— Мы тебя не бросим, приятель.

— Конечно, ты можешь на нас рассчитывать, — тоненьким голоском проговорила Гермиона. — Только давай просчитаем все точно и убедимся, что твоя идея не безнадежна и что втроем нам нельзя туда. Хорошо?

Гарри промолчал.

— Ты доверяешь мне? Моим знаниям?

Гарри кивнул. Хотя его так и подмывало повторить ее же слова о том, что его идея совершенно невозможна.

— Итак, в какой год ты бы вернулся?

Гарри невидящим взглядом уставился на блестящий чайник, который чистил домовой эльф, не обращая никакого внимания на них, будто привык к таким разговорам.

Мысли приходили в голову сами собой, Гарри оставалось только их озвучивать:

— Том родился тридцать первого декабря. В 1926 году. Значит, в двадцать шестой.

Гермиона аккуратно записала четыре цифры на пергамент в столбик.

— Ты уверен? Не будем перепроверять? — Она написала «1+9+2+6=10+8=1+8=9» и обвела девятку.

— Я уверен. Но проверим обязательно.

— Надеюсь, год действительно двадцать шестой.

— Что там у тебя такое получилось? — Рон поднялся, заглядывая ей в пергамент. — Девятка?

— Троекратная тройка. Символ успеха. Превращает неустойчивость в стремление.

— Неустойчивость?

— Стремление?

Гарри и Рон переглянулись. Гермиона громко вздохнула, подняв глаза к потолку.

— Как только Гарри отправится в прошлое, он его изменит. И наше настоящее изменится. Либо мгновенно, либо постепенно — тут точно сказать нельзя, потому что такого еще никто никогда не делал, — Гермиона закусила губу. — Хм. Правильнее сказать, нет сведений о том, что кто-то совершал нечто подобное, хотя мы же не знаем, над чем работают в отделе тайн…

— Ненавижу, когда она так заговаривается, — выдохнул Рон. — Нет, чтобы по-человечески объяснить.

— Так что там с неопределенностью, Гермиона?

Она встряхнула головой, отбрасывая со лба непослушные пряди.

— Любое вмешательство в прошлое породит состояние неопределенности.

Рон фыркнул.

— Ты не на тритонах. А мы не изучали арифмантику.

Как так? Гарри хорошо помнил и уроки у профессора Вектор, и как они вместо походов в Хогсмид делали домашнюю работу в гостиной Гриффиндора. Но, видимо, не в этом сне.

Гермиона шумно вздохнула.

— Мы, здесь и сейчас, не сможем предсказать заранее, как вмешательство в прошлое отразится на нас.

— Но ты сама хотела сесть за расчеты, — перебил ее Гарри.

— Кое-что рассчитать можно. Например, возможные события. И вероятности их наступления.

— Уже неплохо.

— Событий будет очень и очень много.

— А если начать со спасения матери?

— Да, спасение матери вполне может оказаться точкой бифуркации[3]. Вероятно, ее выживание будет иметь значение не только для ребенка, но и для всего магического мира. Из одаренного мальчика не получится монстр, он не соберет последователей. Теоретически.

— Но совсем не обязательно выживание матери — такая точка, — возразил Рон. — Смерть опасного ребенка тоже может быть этой точкой.

Гермиона поморщилась. Идея убивать ребенка, даже если из него потом вырастет монстр, ей не нравилась.

— Думаю, метод Волдеморта — устранять угрозу еще в колыбели — нам не подойдет. Особенно если вспомнить, что именно этот метод привел его к уничтожению.

Они оба почему-то посмотрели на лоб Гарри. Что там такое? Гарри на всякий случай почесал его.

— Я не предлагал убивать ребенка, — Рон все еще не отрывал взгляда от Гарри. — Просто эта точка не единственная. Я помню, как проверял тебя перед экзаменами. И если я ничего не путаю, настоящая точка бифуркации — единственная.

— Она единственная для определенной реальности. А мы сейчас говорим о множестве реальностей. Бесконечном множестве. Естественно, у каждой будет своя такая единственная точка, — усмехнулась Гермиона.

Рон ее не слушал.

— Мне интересно, Гарри, а как ты навяжешь матери Волдеморта свою помощь? У тебя есть план?

План у него как раз таки был. Хоть что-то конкретное он им мог рассказать.

— Да! — счастливо улыбнулся он. — Я попрошу меня кое-чему научить. И буду платить за уроки.

::

Эбби в понедельник не дежурила, и Гарри выдохнул с облегчением. Она ему понравилась, как иначе? Впервые в жизни кто-то обратил внимание именно на него, на Гарри, а не на Мальчика–который–выжил. И отказывать Эбби было трудно, но согласиться встречаться с ней — немыслимо. Кто знает, как это скажется на ее судьбе?

Меропа лежала в палате им. Илитии Мудрок, на первом этаже, в самом конце коридора, поворот налево. Идти от справочной довольно долго, но скучать Гарри не пришлось. Он попался на глаза портрету одного эксцентричного колдомедика, Драя С. Даста. Этот чокнутый колдун бежал за ним всю дорогу по чужим портретам — колдуны и ведьмы еле успевали отскакивать от него, — и советовал:

— Молодой человек, как вы можете ходить без шляпы? Ваши волосы могут украсть враги и использовать в оборотном зелье. Вы можете простудиться. Без шляпы вас будут принимать за бродягу. А ваша укладка? Вы смотрелись в зеркало? Была бы у вас шляпа, ваши волосы не растрепал бы ветер, пока вы летели на метле. Без шляпы нельзя ходить в приличные заведения. Постойте, я дам вам адрес магазина в Бретоне, где вы сможете купить нормальный головной убор. Не хуже, чем у меня.

У советчика на голове покачивалась огромная бархатная шляпа лилового цвета с чучелом орла.

Гарри наконец повернул и вздохнул с облегчением — колдун отстал.

Меропа в палате была одна, очень бледная и напуганная. Ее руки лежали на животе поверх одеяла.

Гарри придвинул стул и сел.

— Добрый день! Как вы себя чувствуете?

Щеки у Меропы порозовели. Она едва смогла кивнуть ему в ответ.

Гарри достал покупки и палочку. Произнес заклинание увеличения. Меропа испуганно отпрянула.

— Я кое-что принес. Одежду и сладости. Грустно лежать в праздники без лакомств. Будете шоколадушку?

Он развернул упаковку, шоколадная лягушка прыгнула прямо на ладонь Меропы.

Она улыбнулась. Очень искренне, будто увидела нечто фантастическое.

— Это вкусно.

Она осторожно поднесла ее ко рту. Но лягушка пошевелилась, и Меропа опустила руку.

— Она же живая.

— Совсем нет. Это просто заколдованный шоколад.

Гарри махнул палочкой, и лягушка замерла. Но Меропа покачала головой.

— Хм. Завтра принесу маггловский.

— Зачем вам это надо? — спросила она.

Гарри уселся поудобнее.

— У меня к вам деловое предложение.

— Что-о-о? — Она села в постели, и Гарри тут же наколдовал ей под спину подушки.

— Вы же из рода Гонтов, да? Меропа Гонт? Ваш отец Марволо, так?

— Это он вас прислал? — Зрачки Меропы расширились, а левый глаз стал косить еще больше.

— Нет. Я ни разу в жизни с ним не встречался.

Меропа перевела дыхание.

— И я в курсе, что у Гонтов в родословной — Салазар Слизерин.

Гарри взглянул на цепочку медальона, которая обвивала шею Меропы и скрывалась под больничной робой.

— А значит, вы знаете язык змей.

Она побелела так, что ни кровинки в лице не осталось, и едва-едва кивнула.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы меня ему научили.

Меропа выпучила глаза и открыла рот.

— Я не шучу. Я очень хочу научиться говорить со змеями.

— Ему нельзя научиться, — шепотом произнесла она. — Это дар передается только по наследству.

— Вы не правы. Мой друг смог научиться произносить простые слова. А знакомый чародей — овладел языком полностью. Правда, я не представляю, сколько ему лет потребовалось.

— Если вы не обманываете, значит, так оно и есть, — пробормотала ошеломленная Меропа.

— Я буду платить за уроки, несмотря на результат. Ведь нечестно, если окажется, что у меня нет способностей, так? И я готов учиться не один год. Может даже и несколько десятилетий. Думаю, вам и вашему малышу не помешает немного галлеонов?

Меропа снова порозовела.

— Вы не шутите? Говорить со змеями! Ведь все считают, что змей понимают только дурные колдуны. Зачем вам это?

Меропа уже не раз повторила этот вопрос. Она не понимала, почему Гарри ей помогает. Требовалось очень постараться, чтобы отвести все подозрения и успокоить ее.

— Зная язык змей, с ними можно о многом поболтать. Например, попросить дать яду для различных зелий. Или узнать, что-то важное. К тому же змеи не такие уж и плохие. Они ловят мышей и крыс. В древнем Риме колдуны, ведьмы, да и магглы держали змей, как домашних питомцев, точно так, как сейчас держат собак и кошек.

— Вы так говорите… хорошо, я помогу вам. Но мне не хочется вас обманывать, я не такой уж хороший учитель… — Она запнулась. — Я сквиб.

— Тогда будем помогать друг другу! Если вам понадобится помощь волшебника, можете обращаться. А я к вам, если у меня будут вопросы по парселтангу.

Меропа в ответ наклонила голову, но Гарри заметил, что она снова улыбается.

А Рон боялся, что она не поверит, и придется накладывать «Confundus».

Именно Рон позволял надеяться, что Гарри справится, и к тому времени, как Томми подрастет, сможет его понимать. Рон научился произносить на парселтанге: «Откройся». И это Рон придумал, как помочь Гарри.

— Если ты будешь иметь возможность слышать одни и те же слова, ты скоро начнешь разбираться, как шипящие звуки в парселтанге отличаются друг от друга. И сможешь повторить их. Для этого не обязательно мучить молодую мамочку.

Рон достал из кармана диктофон.

— Откуда?

— Мы были у родителей Гермионы и купили в маггловском магазине.

Гарри разочарованно вздохнул.

— Он не будет работать.

Маггловская техника быстро ломалась, отказывая из-за магических помех.

— Я обратился к папе, помнишь, как он заколдовал фордик? Папа и Джордж повозились с диктофоном — они не знают подробностей, я сказал просто, что это очень важно. Не переживай так. Никаких неудобств ты им не доставил. Папе было интересно, а Джордж думает теперь продавать их в магазине ультрафокусов. Диктофон не нужно заряжать, он будет работать от взмаха твоей палочки, на твоей магии.

Гарри только и мог сказать:

— Спасибо, дружище.

С души свалился увесистый булыжник. Очень полезный навык понимания змей сгинул вместе с Волдемортом. Гарри не жалел. Без осколка души Волдеморта стало легче дышать. Возможно, не ему одному, но и окружающим тоже. Если судить по тому, как действовал на них медальон, вполне возможно, именно осколок влиял, вытягивая самое плохое и усиливая дурное. Может, Дурсли и не были бы такими ужасными опекунами, окажись Гарри обычным племянником, без своего шрама. Может быть, и Снейп бы не цеплялся к нему, ненавидя в нем Джеймса Поттера. Может, Дамблдор меньше бы темнил и не перестраховывался, может, Рон не так бы завидовал и обижался, может, Сириус не так бы ощущал свою бесполезность, может, Гермиона была бы порой чуть менее упряма?

Невозможность понимать и говорить на языке змей не мешала Гарри. Пока он не решил переписать историю. И вот тут-то пришел страх.

Вдруг он упустит Тома? Вдруг Том решит, что он особенный из-за этой способности? Как он сможет приглядывать за мальчиком, если не будет понимать его?

Меропа согласилась, Рон позаботился, чтобы Гарри мог тренироваться круглые сутки, а значит, он теперь не мог их подвести.

::

Странный сон не выходил из головы всю неделю. Гарри сделался на редкость рассеянным, что было совсем некстати — начались изматывающие тренировки в сборной. Он просыпался на рассвете, завтракал, соблюдая специальную диету, составленную для него тренером, через камин перемещался на побережье. Раздевалка — прогревочный полет — силовая тренировка — тренировка на выносливость. Обед по особому рациону. Отдых, во время которого тренер рассказывал о различных тактиках соперников и о том, что они попробуют в ближайшей игре, после чего переходил к разбору оплошностей каждого игрока. К вечеру тренировка возобновлялась. Домой Гарри возвращался поздно, измочаленным, ужинал и сразу засыпал.

Снов, к счастью, ему больше не снилось, и постепенно странный разговор в пустом особняке Блэков стал забываться. Гарри так и не собрался рассказать о нем Рону и Гермионе: первые дни он так уставал, что не мог заставить себя написать несколько строчек. А потом он не знал, что писать. Привет, вам не снился пустой дом Блэков и странный разговор? Глупо. Людям обычно не снятся одинаковые сны, ведь правда?

В среду, двадцать девятого июля, на послеобеденном разборе Гарри отключился. Он сидел в круглой комнате и смотрел на графики, плавающие между потолком и полом, и в то же время стоял между Роном и Гермионой возле озера в Хогвартсе.

Сильно пахло паленым — как будто недавно выгорела треть Запретного леса.

— Его тела так никто и не нашел, — тихо произнесла Гермиона.

— И портрет не появился, — добавил Рон.

— Профессор Макгонагалл считает, что он ушел в отставку, когда сбежал из школы, поэтому магический контракт разорвался. Портрета не будет.

— Будет, — возразил Гарри. — Я добьюсь этого.

— Если бы мы знали тогда, если бы мы хоть как-то попытались помочь ему, — Гермиона всхлипнула.

— А что если… если он жив? — спросил Рон.

Узнать, что ответила ему Гермиона, и кого они разыскивают, Гарри не успел. Над ним склонился Дэвис — их запасной ловец.

— Ты заснул?

— Нет, конечно, нет! Просто задумался.

Что с ним случилось? Откуда такие яркие сны наяву? Может, он сходит с ума?

— Ты идешь играть?

— Конечно, — Гарри поднялся, ощущая слабость. Ничего, обычная усталость. Там, в небе, пройдет.

Кому рассказать, что с ним происходит? Тренеру? Его сразу отстранят от тренировок, да и из квиддича выгонят. Рону? Но тот ничем помочь не сможет. Гермионе? Она расскажет, как чудесно живут люди с психическими отклонениями, и посоветует обраться в Мунго. Родители его поддержат, но стоит ли их пугать накануне дня рождения? Крестный сошлется на духоту и усталость и предложит морскую прогулку. Дядя Эйч? Хм, он никогда не был целителем. С чего ему знать, что случилось с Гарри?

Оставалось выкинуть тревожные мысли из головы, очистить разум от лишнего — а это у него хорошо получалось только на метле.

То, что с метлой что-то не в порядке, Гарри заметил не сразу. Видимо, кто-то наложил на него заморочное проклятие.

Кто-то, кому не нравился новый ловец.

Метла не слушалась, уносила его выше и выше, а он не мог никому крикнуть, позвать на помощь. Палочка была внизу, и ему оставалось лишь что есть силы вцепиться в древко.

Когда великолепный солнечный день поблек, небо затянуло черными тучами, и полил дождь, Гарри понял, что на него наложили сильнейший «Confundus». Порывы ветра мотали его из стороны в сторону, «Молнию» заносило, и она дрожала, будто собираясь его сбросить. Как Гарри ни твердил, что непогода ему кажется — руки задубели, зубы выбивали дробь, а видимость пропала из-за того, что потоки дождя залили стекла очков. Именно поэтому подлетевшую черную тень он принял за старую мантию.

И только когда его пробил озноб, понял, что ему чудится дементор — их проходили на защите от темных искусств и на истории. Когда-то дементоры охраняли Азкабан, причиняя пленникам невыносимые страдания и лишая их воли к жизни.

Правда, нигде не упоминалось, что дементоры при этом наводят ложные иллюзии.

Потому что он слышал голос отца:

— Лили, Волдеморт тут. Хватай Гарри, я его задержу!

Треск, топот, а потом голос матери:

— Пощадите Гарри, убейте меня, но только пощадите Гарри!

Незнакомый холодный голос произнес:

— Отойди, глупая девчонка.

— Только не Гарри! Только не Гарри...

В ее голосе было столько мольбы, что руки сами собой разжались, и он упал вниз.

::

В Министерстве пришлось задержаться. Гарри думал, что разделается быстро — подаст заявку на сдачу тритонов, но попал в бюрократическую карусель, иначе его блуждания по кабинетам и не назовешь.

— Где обучались? — первым начал допрос волшебник, похожий на гриб, такой же сморщенный и древний.

Шрам на руке «я не должен лгать» заколол. И Гарри выкрутился:

— Здесь — нигде. Я учился экстерном.

Частично он сказал правду. Седьмой курс он, Гермиона и Рон провели вне школы. После победы возвращаться в Хогвартс не стали, к тритонам готовились самостоятельно.

— Вы родственник Поттерам или однофамилец?

— Практически однофамилец.

— Как это понимать — «практически»?

Гарри осторожно подбирал слова, так, чтобы избежать явной лжи.

— Я приехал настолько издалека, что наше родство не имеет значения.

— Откуда вы приехали?

— Издалека.

— Вы, мистер Поттер, очень скрытный. Передайте, пожалуйста, палочку моему помощнику.

За конторкой сидел кудрявый молодой человек в голубой мантии. Он бережно принял у Гарри палочку и принялся внимательно ее осматривать.

— Остролист. Одиннадцать дюймов. Содержит… хвостовое перо феникса. Необычное сочетание.

Не узнать этот приятный чистый голос Гарри не мог. А когда молодой человек поднял голову, Гарри забыл, как дышать. Эти бледные глаза он помнил очень хорошо. Мистер Олливандер собственной персоной.

— Любопытно, — произнес Олливандер. — Палочка побывала в переделке. — Он взмахнул ей, создавая крошечные снежинки. — Полностью исправна.

— Спасибо, — Гарри протянул руку, чтобы забрать палочку.

Олливандер еще раз осмотрел ее, прежде чем вернуть:

— Если бы я не помнил каждую палочку, то поклялся бы, что эту делал сам.

Гарри отвел глаза, и на его счастье заговорил министерский работник.

— Дату и место проведения экзаменов сообщим вам совой, мистер Поттер. Советую также записаться на курсы аппарации.

— Я умею аппарировать.

— А лицензия у вас есть?

Лицензия у него была, но выданная не в этом времени. Колдун понял замешательство Гарри по-своему.

— Без лицензии аппарировать запрещено. Если вас расщепит при перемещении без лицензии, а так часто и бывает с дерзкими глупцами, считающимися себя умнее всех, то вы не отвертитесь штрафом, ваше легкомыслие будут разбирать в Визенгамот, как нарушение статута о секретности. Поэтому отправляйтесь сейчас на седьмой этаж, в отдел магического транспорта и запишитесь на экзамен. Если у вас есть метла, выпущенная не в Англии, то заодно и ее зарегистрируйте.

Гарри немедленно последовал его совету, отправился записываться на получение лицензии, но из отдела магического транспорта его отправили в департамент правопорядка — требовалась справка о том, что он не нарушал законы.

Гарри несколько часов ходил из кабинета в кабинет, пока чиновники придумывали, какую еще резолюцию нужно поставить на той или иной справке. В самом конце выяснилось, что министерству магии необходимо знать, откуда именно взялся Гарри Поттер. Ему велели принести выписки из отдела международного магического сотрудничества о том, откуда он прибыл в Англию, так как в Англии Гарри Поттера, разумеется, не существовало. Из отдела транспорта, где он уже побывал, требовалась выписка, каким видом транспорта он воспользовался: камином, портключом или метлой.

Пришлось накладывать заморочное проклятие и подделывать справки. Экзамены Гарри собирался сдавать сам, но не рассказывать, откуда он взялся.

Даже с заморочным проклятьем Гарри освободился только к пяти вечера. Зашел в маггловскую кондитерскую в двух кварталах от «Дырявого котла» и заказал кексов с имбирем — их полюбила после родов Меропа. А на Косой аллее купил для маленького Тома несколько пищалок и погремушек, зачарованных так, чтобы менять цвет и звук.

Тому недавно исполнилось два месяца, и он перестал все время спать, начал интересоваться окружающим миром. Два месяца Тедди Гарри пропустил, но от Андромеды наслушался, как изменился малыш и с чем он любил играть — больше всего с фиолетовым драконом, который пищал, как стайка пикси.

Что полюбит Том, пока никто не мог предположить. В магазине Гарри предложили малинового грифона, серебристого единорога (помимо писка, рог при нажатии выделял разноцветные клубы безвредного дыма), коричневого оленя Рудольфа и зеленого лепрекона с золотым горшком.

Меропа родила в канун Нового года, и ей очень повезло, так, во всяком случае, утверждала Эбби. Если бы Гарри не настоял на ее госпитализации, если бы Бенедикт Картридж, вызванный срочно на дежурство, задержался, им бы не удалось вырвать Меропу из лап смерти. Ее продержали в больнице неделю. За это время Гарри снял два небольших домика, стоявших бок о бок в Годриковой лощине, и помог ей устроиться на новом месте.

Учить она его начала еще в больнице, но толку от этих уроков пока не наблюдалось. Поэтому Меропа, чувствуя себя обязанной, пыталась хоть как-то помочь Гарри. Она следила за чистотой обоих домиков: минимальные хозяйственные заклинания ей оказались под силу.

У них сложилась неплохая соседская взаимопомощь. Гарри доставал продукты и все необходимое, помогая ей потихоньку обживаться на новом месте, Меропа, помимо того, что нянчилась с ребенком, находила время готовить и неизменно приглашала его на ужины. Иногда Гарри оставался приглядывать за Томом — грудничок совсем не напоминал ни Волдеморта, ни существо под вокзальной лавкой.

Нагруженный покупками, Гарри аппарировал прямо к дому, но не успел постучаться, как дверь распахнулась. Его ждали.

— Добрый вечер, — произнесла Меропа из глубины гостиной. Она сидела возле колыбельки и укачивала Тома.

— Добрый вечер, — отозвался Гарри и принялся доставать игрушки из карманов, увеличивая их. Единорог пискнул, стукнувшись о боковую стенку колыбельки, из рога вырвалось синее облачко.

Том тут же потянулся к нему.

Гарри улыбнулся. Меропа кивнула, и единорог отправился в детские ручки.

— Добрый вечер, Томми, — вместо единорога пробормотал Гарри.

Меропа издала какой-то звук, будто у нее внутри что-то булькнуло.

— Что такое? — Гарри резко повернулся к ней.

— Каждый вечер я здороваюсь с тобой на парселтанге. Ты отвечаешь мне обычными словами. Но сегодня ты повторил мою фразу. И ты запомнил, как на парселтанге я зову Томми.

— Правда?

— Выходит, ты не обманывал меня, этому можно научиться. Ты не зря тратишь деньги. Может, из уроков и получится что-то путное.

— Отлично! Отметим это хорошим чаем и кексами с имбирем.

Гарри достал уменьшенный сверсток.

— У меня есть неплохое рагу. Если ты не против моей стряпни…

— Ты не обязана меня кормить, Меропа.

— Я… я никак не могу научиться готовить на себя одну, — она нагнулась к Тому. — Привыкла к отцу и брату, вот и перевожу продукты… Ты и так на нас столько потратил…

Гарри помотал головой, слушать это не хотелось совершенно. Не такой уж он и благодетель. Знала бы она, почему он им помогает.

— Рагу — звучит просто замечательно.

::

— Гарри, милый, ты опять ничего не ешь.

В голосе слышалось беспокойство, и Гарри попытался запихнуть в себя еще одну ложку фасоли. День рождения он провел в больнице, глотая укрепляющие зелья, и теперь от любой еды его мутило. Он действительно попал под заморочное проклятие, и метлу ему тоже заговорили. Проверка палочек указала виновного.

Дэвис.

Гарри ему мешал — Дэвис не хотел просидеть в запасе все свои лучшие годы, а так как он был старше и играл хуже, это ему и грозило.

Все внутренние повреждения исцелились, с метлы сняли порчу, в команде его ждали — но Гарри не чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Пока он лежал в больнице, сны и грезы наяву не прерывались. И он не всегда мог отличить реальность от видений.

Когда к нему в палату пришла грязная команда Гриффиндора, и Рон сообщил, что «Нимбус-2000» попал в Дракучую иву, Гарри сразу сообразил, что снова спит.

Но когда ему приснился Хогвартс в осаде, и высокий голос, от которого раскалывалась голова, потребовал, чтобы Гарри сдался и не прятался за спинами других, иначе никого не пощадят, он не сразу догадался, что это обычный кошмар, а голова у него болит после падения. И особенно болит шрам на лбу.

Небольшой, в виде молнии, он так и не затянулся. Все ушибы и ссадины колдомедики убрали, восстановили кости, а справиться со шрамом не смогли.

Отец и крестный подбадривали его, мол, ничего страшного, скоро вернешься на тренировки. Но как туда возвращаться? Что если у него снова будет видение? И как Дэвис мог наложить на него такое мудреное заклятие, которое не обнаружили в больнице? И почему видения начались задолго до тренировок?

Хедвиг прилетела с письмом, покружила над столом и аккуратно приземлилась возле тарелки с фасолью.

— Кто пишет? — спросила мама.

— Тренер. Сегодня дисквалифицировали Дэвиса. Ему запрещено играть в квиддич пожизненно. Посещать спортивные мероприятия, стадионы, касаться инвентаря. Он должен выплатить штраф команде. Еще ему назначили четыреста часов общественных работ.

— Всего? Ты чуть не погиб, а ему запретили играть в квиддич?

— Квиддич для него был всем, мама. Запрет хуже, чем если бы его посадили в Азкабан.

— Я рада, что он не будет теперь появляться на тренировках.

Мама поджала губы, и в мгновение ока вся грязная посуда поплыла на кухню. В том числе и его тарелка с фасолью.

— Что если нам с тобой прогуляться по Лондону? Поесть мороженого у Фортескью? Ты хочешь мороженого?

Шрам горел, и Гарри пригладил волосы, закрывая его.

Как ни странно, мороженое не вызывало неприятия.

Мама откинула волосы назад.

— Давай воспользуемся камином. Бери дымолетный порошок.

Мама подтолкнула в спину, Гарри только и успел схватить порошок, да произнести: «Косой переулок», и вот они уже у Фортескью.

Все столики были заняты, но за одним из них на улице сидели дядя Рем и Тонкс, радостно замахавшие: «Идите к нам». Около столика стояла разноцветная коляска, разрисованная колокольчиками и щенятами — штук пять нагло спали, двое чесали носы, трое гонялись за хвостами, а остальные залаяли, когда они подошли ближе.

Тедди! Дядя Рем и Тонкс взяли с собой Тедди!

Гарри забыл разом и о падении, и о Дэвисе, и о своих наваждениях: Тедди ему нравился. За ним интересно было наблюдать. Непонятно по какому поводу, но Тедди часто менял цвет волос. Сейчас они зеленели, как свежескошенная трава на стадионе. Заодно у него чуть заострились уши, словно он раздумывал: отрастить ли ему их больше или оставить как есть.

— Привет! — поздоровался Гарри со всеми. — Как поживает мой крестник?

Дядя Рем закашлял, а Тонкс удивленно посмотрела на Гарри.

— Твой крестник? — странным тоном спросила мама.

Тедди радостно агукал, и Гарри, схвативший дракона-пищалку, не обратил внимания.

— Ну да, мой крестник. Дядя Рем, ты же сам меня попросил стать крестным. Мы были в Ракушке у Билла и Флер. Ты еще принес колдоснимок Тедди, а Билл сказал мне, что это большая честь.

Дядя Рем и Тонкс молчали. И мама молчала тоже. Гарри, предчувствуя неладное, повернулся.

— Милый, — произнесла мама. — Ты себя случайно не считаешь своим отцом?

— Нет! Что за чушь, конечно нет! Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что именно твоего отца, Гарри, я попросил стать крестным. На праздничном ужине у Билла и Флер. И Джеймс согласился.

Косой переулок продолжал добродушно гудеть: ведьмы и колдуны разговаривали, заходили в магазины и просто прогуливались. У Фортескью все так же ели мороженое. Солнце продолжало жарить, а Гарри прошиб озноб.

Он точно помнил Ракушку, как пришел дядя Рем: постучал и перед тем, как войти, доказал, что это именно он. И как он попросил Гарри стать крестным.

Он не мог попросить отца, потому что отец погиб. И мама тоже. Уже давно.

Но она вроде сидит здесь? И значит, значит, он что-то забыл, когда упал с метлы? Что-то важное.

— Ты мог слышать наш разговор с Джеймсом, — добавил после колебаний дядя Рем. — Хотя мне казалось, что тебя увела гулять к морю Джинни.

Да, он вспомнил, как они с Джинни пошли к морю — ветер раздувал ей мантию, она бежала по кромке прибоя, а когда ее окатило волной, рассмеялась. А потом они поцеловались: его рука лежала на ее волосах, на лопатках, и от нее вкусно пахло.

И Джинни сказала:

— Тебе возьмут в сборную, когда сдашь тритоны. Вот увидишь. А через год и я стану играть в «Гарпиях». И у нас все будет хорошо.

Но как он мог помнить это, и в то же время другое? Снова наваждение? Такое реальное? И он себя выдал? Он напугал маму, дядю Рема и Тонкс? Как хорошо, что он им не рассказал про Волдеморта, и про то, что они все умрут.

Они не умрут, никогда не умрут. А его сны — причудливая фантазия, не больше. Даже если ему кажется, что они реальны.

Он просто сходит с ума.

— Милый, ты белый, как смерть. Тебе нехорошо? — спросила мама.

— Да, — честно ответил Гарри. — Мне плохо.

::

Зима сменилась весной, каждый день все явственней приближалось лето — Гарри невольно привык ждать его с опаской, ведь летом он уезжал из Хогвартса к Дурслям. Но Дурсли теперь были далеко, да и Гарри вырос. Ему ничего не угрожало, и, более того, с ним впервые ничего не случалось. Жизнь вошла в скучную колею. Тихие дни в Годриковой лощине тянулись медленней уроков профессора Биннса, немного скрашиваясь общением с Меропой и четырехмесячным Томом. Гарри продолжал изучать парселтанг и пока не продвинулся дальше приветствия и прощания, хотя часами прослушивал свой диктофон, пытаясь запомнить и другие слова. Он много читал — столько книг он никогда не осиливал за такое короткое время. Но что ему еще оставалось делать, кроме посещения магазинов?

Этот майский вечер не был исключением. Гарри взял сложную книгу, которую ему дала с собой Гермиона. Хорошая погода звала на улицу, в небо — размяться, стряхнуть с себя сонное оцепенение и полетать. Поэтому смысл прочитанного ускользал, Гарри больше смотрел в окно, чем в книгу. А за окном происходило много чего интересного. Соседи возвращались с работы домой, и по ним можно было угадать, кто маггл, а кто нет. Несколько кумушек заглянули к Меропе — наверное, за очередным рецептом пирога.

Когда солнце, закатываясь, озолотило верхушки ясеней, на дорожке дома показалась Меропа.

Она несколько замешкалась у входной двери. Гарри не стал ждать, когда она постучит.

— Добрый вечер! — разглядывая ее, произнес он.

У нее был бледный, изможденный вид, глаза запали.

— Что случилось? Что-то с Томми?

Меропа покачала головой.

— Проходи. Сделать тебе чаю?

Она скривилась, будто Гарри ее обозвал. Но кивнула.

— Садись же, — Гарри подвинул кресло, обитое красным вытертым плюшем, и Меропа упала в него.

Он махнул палочкой, чайник переместился на каминную решетку, а к Меропе подъехал небольшой ореховый столик.

Старая, но удобная мебель досталась ему вместе с небольшим домиком. Маленькая уютная гостиная служила и кабинетом, и столовой. У Меропы коттедж был чуть больше.

— Ты оставила Томми одного?

— Он спит. И проспит еще часа четыре.

— С ним все в порядке?

Меропа улыбнулась, ее некрасивое лицо засияло и стало казаться очень приятным.

— У него режутся зубы. Всю ночь не спал, плакал. До утра мучился. Утром я отправила сову в аптеку, весь день поила его зельями. Он наконец-то успокоился. Вымотался весь.

— Тебе бы тоже прилечь. Хочешь, я посижу у вас? Я все равно ничего особенного не собирался делать. Разве что почитать немного.

Он кивнул на кресло. Корешком вверх лежала раскрытая книга Хью Эверетта «Мультиверсум»[4], очень и очень толстая.

— Нет, не надо. Я пришла поговорить о другом.

— Временно отменить уроки?

— Нет, совсем не обязательно. Сегодня вечером, думаю, мы сможем позаниматься. Если ты не передумаешь и не сбежишь от нас.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я сбегу?

Чайник зашипел, и Гарри отошел достать чашки. Пока он заваривал чай, Меропа собралась с духом.

— Ты не знаешь, что я сделала с отцом Тома.

Он не ожидал, что она расскажем ему свою тайну. Не ожидал, что она будет так доверять.

И не знал, как себя вести. Ведь он обо всем знал. Сказать ей об этом? Или не стоит?

И Гарри сделал вид, будто ее не слышит.

— Ты будешь сахар? А молоко? У меня к чаю есть только маггловский шоколад.

Он давал ей шанс остановиться. Но Меропа и не думала воспользоваться им.

— Отца Тома тоже звали Томом. Он жил по соседству, очень красивый, богатый. Я, конечно, влюбилась.

Гарри молчал, зная, что будет дальше, и Меропа продолжила:

— Он никогда бы не обратил на меня внимания. Кто я такая? Грязная нищенка, уродливая и глупая.

— Ты не такая! — немедленно возразил он. — Ты очень аккуратная ведьма. А когда улыбаешься или смотришь на сына, у тебя лицо светится.

— У меня косят глаза. У меня тяжелые черты лица. У меня ужасные волосы. И я сквиб.

Что сделал Гарри, Меропа не видела, но поднос с чашками, блюдцами, сахарницей и шоколадом резко пролетел по комнате и шлепнулся на столик. Чашки и блюдца зазвенели, а сахарница треснула.

Гарри быстро пересек комнату, махнул палочкой, и сахарница восстановилась. Почти сразу книжка закрылась и уплыла в бюро, а кресло само прыгнуло к нему. Он сел вплотную к Меропе и накрыл ее ладонь своей.

— Меропа, настоящая красота всегда внутри, в сердце. И все, кто любит — красивы. Ты любишь сына. И это красиво, поверь.

Она помотала головой.

— Ты ведь ничего обо мне не знаешь. Я совсем не добрая и милая мамочка, — она закрыла глаза, набрала побольше воздуха и одним духом выпалила: — Я ведьма, я сварила любовное зелье и подлила отцу Тома; так мы поженились.

Гарри ничего не сказал. Когда Меропа решилась посмотреть на него, то увидела, как он разливает чай.

— Давай все-таки выпьем по чашечке. Это успокаивает. — Он передал ей чашку с блюдцем. — Во всем надо искать плюсы.

— И какой же плюс в том, что я обманом вышла замуж?

Он задумался, но ненадолго.

— Ты умеешь варить зелья. Ведь любовное зелье не из простых. Помню, старшекурсницы в моей школе его покупали. Кто тебя учил?

— Мама… она умерла несколько лет назад.

— Сочувствую. — Гарри рассеянно посмотрел на свою чашку. — Ты говоришь, что ты сквиб. Но ты знаешь столько бытовых заклинаний и умеешь их применять. Ты хорошо готовишь. И ты варишь непростые зелья. Зачем тебе покупать их в аптеке? Если обезболивающее и укрепляющее ты можешь сварить сама?

— Так я и сварила. Успокоительное и укрепляющее. В аптеку я посылала за ингредиентами. Ночью она не работает.

— А мне ты сможешь сварить успокоительное? Я тоже хочу, как Томми, быстро засыпать. У меня самого с зельями не очень хорошо. Даже если я все сварю правильно, зелье будет на вкус напоминать сопли.

Меропа фыркнула, немного расслабляясь:

— Зелья — женское занятие. Я могу тебе сварить, но ты не боишься?

— Чего именно?

— Что я и тебе подолью любовного зелья.

Гарри долго крутил в руке чашку, прежде чем заговорить.

— Меропа, скажи, а куда делся отец Тома?

Она посмотрела на него, сбитая с толку.

— А причем здесь это?

— Если он был под действием любовного зелья, он должен был не отходить от тебя ни на шаг. Но в Рождество ты была одна. С ним что-то случилось?

— Он… он убежал.

— Как? Зелье оказалось слабым?

— Нет. Я перестала его давать. Мне показалось нечестным. И не хотелось, чтобы Томми видел его таким…

Гарри еле сдержал себя, чтобы не засмеяться от облегчения. Он и сам не предполагал, что боялся. Боялся, что Дамблдор ошибся, и что отец Волдеморта сбежал от Меропы по другой причине.

— Вот поэтому я и не беспокоюсь. Ты сделала свой выбор. Пусть изначально ты совершила ошибку, но потом поступила правильно.

Меропа вздохнула и робко улыбнулась ему. Видимо, она давно готовилась к разговору и боялась, что он все узнает. И вряд ли ожидала, что он так отнесется к ее поступку.

Она явно принижает свои способности.

— А ты знаешь, мы можем тебе найти работу зельеваром. Чтобы ты не зависела от уроков парселтанга.

— Зельевара? Но я не училась в школе, у меня нет ни совы, ни тритона по зельеделию.

— Ничего страшного. Уверен, за тебя все скажут зелья. Дадим объявление в «Пророке» или где-нибудь еще, кто-нибудь и отзовется.

Меропа взяла шоколадку и откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Мне очень повезло, что я встретила тебя в Лютном переулке, Гарри. И Томми повезло тоже.

Вот с этим Гарри был вполне согласен.

::

Кондиционер работал на полное охлаждение, и Гарри пожалел, что на нем маггловская футболка и джинсы. Достать палочку и наложить согревающие чары он не мог. Потому что нарушил бы статут о секретности.

— Откинься на спинку, сядь удобней. Если хочешь, можешь лечь.

Гарри осторожно сел в огромное кресло. Ему протянули пульт, который мог бы наклонить спинку и вытянуть тумбочку для ног.

— Я засну?

Спать не хотелось совершенно. Гарри выспался за эти дни на всю жизнь.

— Нет, ты не будешь спать. У тебя возникнет состояние полудремы. И ты сможешь разобраться в своих тревогах.

Всю неделю после того, как Гарри обознался, приняв Тедди Люпина за своего крестника, он либо дремал, либо видел невероятно реальные сны, либо проходил осмотры.

Колдомедики в Мунго ничего не нашли, томография магглов ничего особенного не показала, и маме посоветовали гипнотерапевта-маггла.

— Ты погрузишься в свое бессознательное, отключишь сознание, и мы разберемся, почему ты видишь то, что видишь.

— А это опасно? — Гарри притворился, что изучает разные режимы на пульте. — Отключать сознание и погружаться в бессознательное?

— Нет. Ты проходишь эту стадию, когда засыпаешь. Дети чаще всего пребывают в бессознательном состоянии, и ничего плохого с ними не происходит.

Дети? Бессознательное?

Гарри резко выпрямился, нечаянно нажимая на зеленую кнопку. Спинка кресла резко поднялась вверх, шлепнув его по лопаткам.

— Позовите маму. Я хочу, чтобы она была возле меня.

— Тебе ничего не угрожает, Гарри. Не беспокойся.

— Пожалуйста, позовите ее.

Вдруг у него случится стихийный выброс магии? И он нечаянно нарушит статут? Вдруг он как-то повредит этому седовласому доктору?

— Хорошо.

Всю неделю дела обстояли хуже некуда. Ему снились кошмары. Крестного раз за разом утягивало в Арку смерти. Дамблдор падал с Астрономической башни. Хогвартс оказывался в осаде. Они были готовы сражаться: Гарри, Рон, Перси, Фред и Гермиона с палочками наперевес, но взрыв и обрушение стены отбрасывал их на пол. Все поднимались, кроме Фреда — Фред больше не дышал. В Большом зале мадам Помфри лечила всех подряд, а на полу спали вечным сном умиротворенные дядя Рем и Тонкс.

Ему снился огромный василиск и истекающая кровью Джинни в странной комнате под замком. Снились черные тени дементоров в Запретом лесу. Снилось кладбище, где дядя Питер убивал Седрика и привязывал Гарри к надгробию.

Мама села у изголовья без единого шороха. Гарри понял только по запаху, сладкому цветочно-медовому — так она всегда пахла. Запах Джинни, душистого вереска, чем-то напоминал мамин.

Безопасный. Уютный. Родной. Любимый.

Маггл что-то стал говорить, но Гарри уже и сам понимал.

Он нашел, что его пугало, от чего он просыпался с криком, липкий от пота.

Гарри был наблюдателем и одновременно был тем самым кошмарным колдуном, похожим на огромную рептилию, с красными глазами и холодным голосом, от которого стыла кровь в жилах.

Гарри чувствовал то, что чувствовал этот колдун. Делал то, что делал этот колдун.

А чаще всего этот колдун — убивал.

И в последний раз он убил Гарри.

Зеленая вспышка света и окутавший все белесый туман.

— Гарри.

Он открыл глаза. Мама взволнованно смотрела на него. Ее рука лежала у него на лбу. Очки запотели, и все расплывалось.

— Значит, ты должен пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти всех от Темного лорда? — Маггл сидел за столом и делал пометки. Ответов от Гарри он и не ждал. — Комплекс спасителя? Почему тебе так важно спасти всех? Почему не спастись самому?

Гарри взглянул на маму.

Что хорошего в спасении, если рядом не будет ее? Не будет папы? Не будет близких?

— Тебе очень хочется совершить подвиг. Стать знаменитым. Незаменимым. Главным.

Неправда. Разве можно захотеть такую жизнь? Чтобы постоянно терять самых дорогих людей? И постоянно бороться за каждый вздох?

Как можно хотеть быть героем? Да, он из Гриффиндора, но таким героем быть — увольте.

— Чушь! — огрызнулся Гарри. — Я хочу, чтобы все это закончилось. Все эти сны и видения. Я не хочу их.

— Твое бессознательное считает иначе. И пока ты не примешь его — ничего не исправишь.

— Что мне надо принять? — Гарри раздраженно поднялся с кресла. Протер очки футболкой. — Что я хочу славы и почета? Такой славы мне не нужно.

— Твои желания расходятся с тем, что ты считаешься правильным. Поэтому у тебя такое резкое неприятие моего мнения.

— Конечно, совсем не потому, что я думаю иначе.

Маггл не обратил внимания на его слова. И заговорил совсем странно:

— Ребенок, когда рождается, считает себя самым главным, центром вселенной. Все его желания удовлетворяются. Но постепенно, по мере того, как он растет, он начинает понимать, что есть и другие, что не все вертится вокруг него. Очень тонкий момент. Если родители не поддержат его своей любовью, он может получить нарциссическую травму.

Мама резко встала со стула, тот гулко шлепнулся на пол.

— Спасибо, доктор Страттинг. Гарри, мы уходим.

Она поджала губы, точь-в-точь, как тетя Петуния, когда кто-то пачкал ее выскобленные до блеска полы, и взяла Гарри за руку.

— Нарциссическая травма, — фыркнула она на улице.

Они, не сговариваясь, аппарировали в Годрикову лощину.

::

Все расчеты были готовы. Гермиона научила Гарри тому трюку, что использовала для своей расшитой бисером сумочки — расширению пространства. Гарри сложил в заколдованный этим заклятьем рюкзак вещи, без которых не мог обходиться: мантию-невидимку, карту Мародеров, мешочек из ишачьей кожи, осколок зеркала — с ним он бы ни за что не расстался! И несколько газет: свое интервью «Придире» о возрождении Волдеморта, статью в «Пророке» о битве в Хогвартсе, листок Амбридж «Нежелательное лицо №1», копии оправдательного приговора Малфоям и указа о награждении Северуса Снейпа орденом Мерлина I степени (посмертно).

— Ты должен взять из сейфа все свои деньги, Гарри, — Гермиона сверялась с составленным списком. — Не спорь, — опередила она его возражения. — Они тебе пригодятся. Не забывай, что ты должен обеспечить Меропу, помочь ей. Если ты будешь жить скромно, тратить строго по нужде и не пускать деньги в оборот, они никому не повредят. Да, разумеется, для экономики важно не допускать денежную эмиссию, и если бы речь шла о напечатанных деньгах, я бы поостереглась брать их собой. Но галлеоны — золотые.

— Даже если они копии тех, что лежат в сейфе Поттеров у моего деда или прадеда?

— Никто не поймет, что это копии. На них нет номеров, как на бумажных банкнотах. Они настоящие, и это главное.

— Не знаю, — Гарри не хотелось оставлять сейф в Гринготтсе пустым. А вдруг ему удастся из прошлого вернуться назад в будущее. Пусть никто этого не делал, ну и что. Гарри выпало совершить многое из того, что считалось невозможным. — Я могу взять немного, на первое время, а потом — работать. Пусть мой сейф остается таким, какой есть.

— Работая, ты, возможно, сильней изменишь прошлое, чем просто проживая, как рантье.

— Конечно, галлеоны и работа изменят будущее сильней, чем спасение Меропы, — хмыкнул Рон. — И вы оба, разумеется, не планируете никаких перемен. Подумаешь, не станет Волдеморта, а куча магглов и магов останутся в живых. Гарри не будет участвовать в Тремудром турнире. Не станет знаменитым волшебником, единственным, пережившим заклятие «Avada Kedavra». Сколько раз Волдеморт его к тебе применял? Три? Четыре? Никаких изменений, что вы.

Гермиона и Гарри переглянулись.

— Я предотвращу… — лицо Гарри озарилось пониманием. — Я могу спасти Люпина! Его не укусит Фенрир Грейбек.

— Тогда твой отец, Сириус и Питер не станут анимагами.

— Ну и что! Его я спасу точно.

— Люпин женится после школы, не встретит Тонкс, не родится Тедди, ты не станешь крестным…

— Зато у меня не будет жить анимаг под видом домашнего питомца, — с отвращением проговорил Рон.

— Рон, — вздохнула Гермиона, — если не будет войны, Питер не предаст друзей и уж точно не станет прятаться в Норе.

— И не только Люпина… — Гарри подумал о Луне. Перед отправкой в прошлое надо точнее узнать, когда Люпина укусили, и когда мама Луны погибла.

— Гарри, ты не можешь спасать всех! — затараторила Гермиона. — Твой план и без того опасный. Ты пытаешься пойти против основ мироздания, изменить судьбу магического мира, и, вполне возможно, тебе придется заплатить огромную цену за это. Лучше, если никто не будет знать о твоей роли. Если ты будешь страховать всех от ошибок, зная их будущее, то… они начнут поклоняться тебе, как поклонялись когда-то Волдеморту. Вместо одного лорда будет другой. Или представь, ты спасешь маленького Снейпа, поможешь и его матери, как Меропе. Он станет другим, и может так получиться, что именно Снейп, а не твой отец, женится на твоей матери. А это значит, что ты не родишься, значит, не сможешь отправиться в прошлое и помочь Снейпу, возникнет парадокс. А это плохо, очень плохо. Может разрушиться и время, и пространство. Всё может погибнуть, Гарри. Именно поэтому хроновороты заперты в отделе тайн.

— Хорошо, я не буду помогать всем. Только Люпину.

— Ох, Гарри! Ты лучше подумай, что война может начаться и без Волдеморта. Есть достаточно много чистокровных семей, которым не нравится статут о секретности, которым не нравятся магглы и магглорожденные. Сам по себе социальный конфликт не решится. Волдеморт просто этот конфликт озвучил, вскрыл. Но не создавал. И в этом смысле все, что случилось, благо.

Гермиона явно не теряла надежды отговорить его. Она хотела, чтобы он оставил прошлое в прошлом и жил в настоящем.

Война стерла неравенство. Не всем чистокровным, жаждущим прихода Волдеморта к власти, понравилось жить при его режиме. Многим не понравилась деятельность Яксли и Амбридж, устроивших террор магглорожденным. Всем были отвратительны егеря.

Если он изменит прошлое, то министерство магии останется прежним, таким, как при Фадже: лицемерным, пораженным коррупцией. Не таким, как сейчас. И у чистокровных появится другой лидер вместо Волдеморта?

— То есть все напрасно? Я спасу самого Волдеморта, но не других?

— Знаешь, вполне возможно, что не напрасно, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — До сих пор помню, как ты нас спас тем патронусом… именно поэтому я верю, что у тебя может все получиться. Что можно исправить не только будущее, но и прошлое.

— Как ты считаешь, — голос Гарри дрогнул, а сердце забилось сильнее, — Прошлое и будущее изменятся разом? Если у меня все получится, я мгновенно все забуду и буду помнить иное прошлое?

— Наверное. А может быть, ты будешь помнить два разных прошлых.

::

Гермиона выскочила из камина с такой скоростью, что повернулась вокруг своей оси три раза, прежде чем Гарри ухватил ее за сумку. На мантии остался пепел, щека слева запачкалась сажей — такой рассеянной она бывала очень редко.

— Что случилось, дорогая? — Мама незаметно щелкнула, не доставая палочку из рукава мантии, и пепел с сажей пропали.

Гермиона заговорила, не успев отдышаться:

— Я знаю, что у Гарри за сны. Вот! Они отсюда!

Она достала из сумки две книжки.

На обложке первой был нарисован мальчик в очках, летящий на метле. На второй он же держался за хвост Фоукса.

На первой книге красовалось:

«Дж. К. Роулинг

Гарри Поттер и философский камень»

На второй:

«Дж. К. Роулинг

Гарри Поттер и тайная комната».

Гипнотерапевт-маггл тут же вылетел из головы. Мама забыла об уборке, которую затеяла сразу по возвращению и чуть не спалила шторы в гостиной и ковер — из ее палочки так и летели искры.

Все щетки, тряпки и метелки остановили работу, а она стояла и разглядывала обложки.

Гарри похолодел. Гермиона думает, что он всех обманывает? И мама тоже так начнет думать?

— Я их не читал! — воскликнул он.

Гермиона участливо покивала.

— Разумеется! Но каким-то образом тебе снятся события их этих книг.

Мама уже листала одну из них.

— «Философский камень» — о нашем первом курсе. «Тайная комната» — о втором. Помнишь, тебе снился василиск и Джинни, истекающая кровью?

Гарри кивнул.

— Это есть во второй книге. Я не успела ее прочитать, заглянула в конец.

— А есть еще? Про другие наши курсы?

— Пока нет, но будут. «Тайная комната» вышла только что, в начале июля.

Значит, они не смогут доказать, что он все выдумывает. Особенно когда выйдут новые книги.

Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу.

Он точно не в себе. Как он мог видеть то, что не читал? Как этот Дж. К. Роулинг мог узнать о его видениях и успеть выпустить книжки? У него что, в кармане завалялся неучтенный министерством хроноворот?

— Как я могу видеть то, что еще не написано? — вслух спросил Гарри.

— Как писатель вообще узнал о волшебном мире? — нахмурилась мама. — Если он маг, то нарушает статут о секретности, хотя и врет. Почему он пишет такие гадости о Петунии? Туни не золото, но и не изверг. Если бы мы с Джеймсом погибли, она бы так… так не обращалась с Гарри. Где ты их купила, Гермиона?

— В книжном магазине, — с готовность откликнулась Гермиона, — не магическом. Они продаются на каждом шагу у магглов.

Лили положила книжку, крутанулась на каблуках и исчезла без лишних разговоров.

Гарри взял в руки «Философский камень».

— Ты думаешь, я как-то связан с книгами? Меня прокляли?

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Если ты проклят, то очень могущественным волшебником, Гарри. Смотри, у книжного героя с твоим именем тоже есть шрам.

— Он у него с детства. А я упал недавно.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же не читал этих книг!

— Я видел сны, Гермиона. И не только про первый и второй курс.

Гермиона рассеяно прошлась по комнате.

— Шрам. То, что у тебя появился точно такой же шрам в виде молнии — это совпадение. Но вот то, что тебе не смогли его залечить — странно.

У Гарри запылало лицо, и в горле запершило.

— Я не жил у магглов, я не встречался с Волдемортом, я не спасал тебя от тролля!

Что если настоящее в его ужасных видениях? Что если этот мир — ему снится? И у него нет родителей?

Но Гермиона стояла перед ним и улыбалась. Она была настоящей. И она своими словами опровергала все его страхи:

— Да, вы с Роном просто дошли до башни Гриффиндора, и только в гостиной вам стало стыдно, поэтому вы вернулись за мной. А потом мы убегали от миссис Норрис и заблудились. Никаких троллей, подвигов. И баллы с нас не снимали.

Никаких ужасов с ними не приключалось. Обычные школьные проделки.

— Интересно, а есть в книгах то, что тебе не снилось?

Гарри уставился на Гермиону. И правда. Не может быть, чтобы писатель не придумал чего-то своего. А что-то он мог и опустить.

— Для этого мне надо их прочитать.

— Я не успела прочитать вторую. Ты тогда начинай с «камня», а мне дай «комнату».

Они сели рядышком перед камином и дружно уткнулись носами в книги.

Мама появилась через час. Глаза ее метали молнии, волосы наэлектризовались. Она была явно взвинчена.

— Никто не удивился моей мантии! Они приняли меня за поклонницу этих книжек!

— Хоть какая-то польза, — буркнул Гарри.

Теперь можно метлу показывать и магглам. Они решат, что чудаки играют в волшебников.

— Это не писатель, — бушевала мама. — Это писательница. Видите ли, вся история ей пришла в голову в переполненном поезде, когда она возвращалась в Лондон. Восемь лет назад! Ее имя сократили, чтобы мальчики тоже покупали эту чушь!

Книжка не была чушью. За час он успел дочитать до сортировки. Конечно, ничего подобного с ним не происходило. И в то же время он узнавал все детали и события, что описывала Роулинг. Кое-что вспоминал по ходу чтения. Сны? Видения? Или мощное заклятье?

Тем не менее ему нравился тот Гарри. И Гермионе тоже.

— Кто-то специально наложил на тебя порчу, — произнесла мама. — Вроде чар иллюзий, что продают Фред и Джордж в хохмагазине.

— Вы думаете, что это сделала писательница?

— Нет. Я думаю, что нашелся шутник, знакомый с миром магглов. И ему показалось забавным связать двух тезок. Так. Гарри, оставайся здесь и никуда не уходи из дома. Я перехвачу Джеймса и Сириуса в Лондоне, и мы разберемся с весельчаком.

Вопросы, как все-таки Роулинг узнала о волшебном мире, как ее фантазия столько всего угадала, мама пока отбросила, посчитав лишними.

Где она собиралась искать шутника, интересно? Неужели винила во всем Дэвиса? А если близнецов? Шуточка совсем не в их духе. Ничего, папа и крестный удержат ее от необдуманных поступков.

Сам же Гарри никуда не собирался, да и Гермиона тоже. Они вернулись к книгам до того, как мама снова исчезла.

::

С тех пор, как Гарри дал объявление в «Вестнике зельевара»: «Варю зелья, недорого, качество гарантируется», а аптекарь из Хогсмида за небольшое вознаграждение подтвердил, что сам покупает у Меропы зелья, совы летали за заказами днем и ночью. Назад никто вознаграждение не требовал, и от желающих не было отбоя.

— Всего одно объявление! — удивлялась Меропа.

Чему тут удивляться? Зелья она варила и правда неплохо. Цену рассчитывала, исходя из стоимости ингредиентов, плюс небольшое вознаграждение за труд. Гарри ей советовал брать с клиентов чуть больше, а скидки делать только постоянным, но она ничего не стала менять.

Ей нравилось работать, нравилось получать деньги.

Ей нравилась независимость.

После десятого заказа Меропа попросила его посидеть с Томом. И вернулась с подарком для Гарри — огромным и громоздким, занимающим больше места, чем камин, магическим радио, упакованным в небольшую коробку, не больше его рюкзака.

— Чтобы тебе было повеселей! — сказала она, доставая радио и отправляя его к стене, так, что бюро, отодвигаясь в сторону, жалобно заскрипело.

— Неужели у меня плаксивый вид? — спросил Гарри уже после того, как отблагодарил Меропу, и они послушали «на первой магической волне» Мердока Хармони «Забыть тебя не помогли и чары». Томми песня не понравилась, и Мердока спешно выключили.

Успокоенный малыш вернулся к летающим паровозикам и мягким плюшевым жукам. Гарри, пока ждал Меропу, устроил его в манеже среди подушек.

— Нет, хотя тебе не мешало бы развеяться. Познакомиться с кем-то еще, кроме нас.

— Я знаком с соседями, с Эбби — помнишь ее, из Мунго?

— И когда ты в последний раз с ней встречался? Когда забирал из больницы меня и Томми?

— У нее на носу экзамены по квалификации, так что она занята. Да и я тоже…

Договорить он не успел. В открытое окно впорхнула рыжая сипуха, пролетела круг по комнате и чуть не лишилась пера, когда планировала над манежем — Том решил, что это еще одна плюшевая игрушка.

Меропа протянула сипухе со стола печенье и погладила ее, извиняясь за сына.

Сипуха ухнула, наклонив голову, и отхватила добрую половину угощения. Меропа отвязала письмо от лапки, и сипуха тут же, не доклевав и не дождавшись ответа, сорвалась с места.

Не трогай! Гарри, проводив сову взглядом, повернулся, чтобы предупредить Меропу, но опоздал. Едва Меропа развернула пергамент, полыхнуло зеленым, и она упала без чувств на пол.

::

Крестный с отцом появились, когда Гарри и Гермиона дочитывали книги. Оторвались они от них с явной неохотой.

— Так, Гарри, Гермиона, вас ждут в Норе. Давайте, марш камином туда, — скомандовал отец. И книжки тут же сами по себе захлопнулись.

— На самом интересном месте! — возмутился Гарри.

И так всегда. Родители произносили заклинание, иногда вслух, иногда беззвучно, книга закрывалась и тут же отправлялась на полку. И он до утра не мог ее оттуда достать — шкаф запечатывался получше Запретной секции.

Правда, пару лет назад на Рождество крестный подарил ему нож с отмычками, который мог вскрыть любой замок и обойти любые чары. И Гарри смог дочитывать интересные места, а не гадать до утра, что произойдет дальше.

Сейчас отец оставил книги у них в руках.

— Дочитаешь в Норе. Гермиона, ты домой или отправишься с Гарри к Уизли?

— С Гарри.

— Тогда собирайтесь быстрей.

Гарри не понимал такой спешки. И никуда уходить не хотел. Что они надумали устроить дома? Провести темномагический обряд?

— А что случилось? — спросил он.

— Ничего, просто твоя мама в бешенстве, — ответил крестный. — Мы оставили ее с Эйчем и Луни. Потом будем отпаивать огневиски. А это очень непедагогично.

Маму отпаивать огневиски? Гарри почувствовал холод в груди.

— Она немного переволновалась. И ей надо выпустить пар, — сказал отец. — Ничего не случилось.

«Пока» отец не произнес, но, видимо, хотел.

Во рту у Гарри сделалось кисло. Мама переживает из-за него. Он во всем виноват.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, Гарри. — Отец подошел к нему. — Мы найдем того, кто это сделал, обещаю. Не вешай нос.

Он приподнял подбородок Гарри.

— Ну? Держишься?

— Да.

Гарри пожалел, что ему не три года, когда он мог запросто разреветься.

— Тогда ни о чем не беспокойся. Повеселись с друзьями. И, пожалуйста, не переверните Нору вверх дном.

— Мы же уже не дети! — Гарри поднялся с дивана. Гермиона тоже, и они оба двинулись к камину.

— На самом интересном месте? — фыркнула она. — Ты же и так все знаешь, тебе все это снилось!

— В снах это не так увлекательно, не так круто, как на самом деле.

Она зачерпнула горсть дымолетного порошка.

— На самом деле? Гарри, этого не было на самом деле.

— Гермиона, давай! — вмешался отец. — Гарри за тобой.

— Фреду и Джорджу привет! — напоследок крикнул крестный. — И Джинни не забудь.

::

Дорогу в аврорат Гарри знал неплохо. И где находится кабинет главы отдела — тоже. Несколько месяцев он ходил туда на работу. И чрезвычайный код, который открывал любые двери приемной и кабинета, умел применять:

— Темномагическая порча!

— С этим вам нужно в Мунго!

Секретарь приподнялся, но не решился перекрывать своим телом дверь кабинета.

— Предлагаете вести туда преступника и там его судить?

Гарри не стал ждать ответа и зашел в кабинет.

На столе лежал пергамент, практически исписанный мелким убористым почерком. Боб Огден старательно макал перо в чернильницу и строчил предложение за предложением со скоростью, которой могло бы позавидовать прытко пишущее перо Риты Скитер.

— Приемный день по пятницам, — не отрываясь от пергамента, проговорил Огден.

— До пятницы преступник уничтожит улики. Если мы поспешим, то поймаем его с поличным.

Огден наконец-то поднял голову.

— Садитесь, — предложил он Гарри. — С кем имею дело?

— Поттер. Мы не знакомы. И, наверное, не познакомились бы, если бы не рыжая сипуха с проклятым письмом.

— Кто-то из близких пострадал?

— Соседка. Молодая женщина, у которой полугодовалый сын.

— Она в Мунго?

— Нет, в Годриковой лощине. Вы, наверное, знаете, что там же проживает Маккиннон, он всю жизнь проработал в Мунго, в отделении порчетерапии. Он помог. Хорошо, что она коснулась пергамента одним пальцем. Да и проклятье сработало вполсилы. Ее хотели напугать, а не убить.

Огден отодвинул исписанный пергамент.

— С чего вы взяли? — он чуть нагнулся вперед, заглядывая Гарри в глаза.

— В письме все изложено.

— Вы принесли его сюда? — Огден отодвинулся от стола так резко, что ножки кресла жалобно заскрипели.

— Да, но я завернул его в пергамент, и, как видите, на мне перчатки из кожи дракона.

— Весьма предусмотрительно. Разверните.

Гарри повиновался.

Эти слова он успел выучить наизусть: «Если не хочешь оставить сына сиротой, прекрати варить зелья».

— Однако. А она варит зелья?

— Да. От простуды, от разных болей. Обычные зелья. Отправляет в аптеку в Хогсмид. Ну и бывает, что заказы присылают на дом. Это единственный для нее способ обеспечить себя и ребенка.

— Родители ей не помогают?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Она сбежала из дома. Если бы вы знали, какой у нее отец. Марволо Гонт. Помешался на чистоте крови. Даже не отправил детей учиться в Хогвартс.

Огден знал Гонтов. И был у них. В смешном полосатом купальном костюме и гетрах. Он может вспомнить Меропу.

— Гонт. Что-то знакомое. Литтл Хэнглтон! Там было нападение на маггла. Некий Морфин Гонт. Змееуст. Он напал и на меня! Но мы их взяли. Отца и полоумного сынка. А дочка, значит, сбежала?

— Именно.

Что, если он не захочет ей помогать?

А ничего. Тогда Гарри все сделает сам. Как обычно.

— Рад, что у нее все хорошо. Относительно хорошо. Говорите, что опасности для жизни нет?

— Нет. Она сейчас спит. С ребенком согласилась посидеть соседка. А я — к вам. Не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.

— Как же мы найдем злоумышленника? В почетное сообщество зельеваров входит не так много колдунов и ведьм, но достаточно. Мы, безусловно, можем сличить почерк, допросить, но это займет время…

Гарри не дал ему договорить.

— Я отследил сипуху.

— Вы — что?! — Огден уставился на Гарри так, будто увидел нечто удивительное.

— Я кинул на нее следящие чары. И как только позвал на помощь, убедился, что с Меропой и ребенком все в порядке, последовал за сипухой.

— И куда вас привели чары?

— В совятню Оуэнса.

— Ее брали напрокат! Отличная работа! Но…

— Зельевар мог принять оборотное зелье.

— Но вы уверены, что он не принял?

— Принял, принял, Оуэнс его не узнал, но злоумышленник достал палочку. Оуэнс описал ее: десять дюймов, красное дерево, жила дракона.

— Отлично, сейчас же отправимся к Олливандеру!

— Уже там был. Вот список тех, кто покупал похожие палочки. А вот список зельеваров. Только одно имя совпадает.

Гарри выложил на стол два блокнотных листа.

— Не может быть! Феликс Кэрроу? Он же входит в ученый совет почетного сообщества зельеваров.

— У нас есть шанс узнать, прав ли я. Наведаться к нему в гости. И проверить палочку с помощью «Priori Incantatem».

— Пойдемте, — кивнул Огден. Он махнул палочкой. Ящик стола отодвинулся, туда закатился исписанный пергамент, по дороге скрутившись в тугой свиток, прыгнула чернильница — у нее захлопнулась крышка и молниеносно завинтилась — и медленно опустилось перо. А еще письмо, которое Гарри принес, само завернулось в пергамент.

— Но я не аврор и не имею права присутствовать при допросе.

— Вы свидетель. И мне нужны ваши драконьи перчатки. Пока мы найдем нечто подобное, уйдет время. А у нас его и так мало. — Огден двинулся к двери, но внезапно остановился, будто что-то вспомнил. — Да! Если вы окажетесь правы, то мы поговорим, как вас превратить из свидетеля в моего сотрудника.

::

Книжки произвели впечатление в Норе. А главу, как Гарри спас Джинни из Тайной комнаты, Гермиона даже прочла вслух.

Гарри чувствовал себя героем, хотя он никогда и ни от чего Джинни не спасал. Джинни сидела возле него, плечом к плечу, и во все глаза смотрела на Гермиону с книжкой.

— Значит, нашу Джинни утащил в свои подземелья сам Темный лорд? — хмыкнул Джордж. — Видимо, знал, что она вырастет такой красоткой.

Джинни довольно покраснела.

— Этот лорд просто не знал про ее характер и летучемышиный сглаз, — сказал Рон.

— А может, ему бы как раз понравился этот сглаз? — деланно-небрежно спросил Фред. — Как понравился Слагхорну.

Все заулыбались. Гораций Слагхорн выбирал для своего клуба любимчиков только лучших и амбициозных колдунов и ведьм. И Джинни, закляв своего бывшего ухажера на глазах профессора, не только не получила наказания за колдовство вне школы, но и попала в этот клуб.

— Риддл, — пробормотала Молли. — Знакомая фамилия. Ну-ка… «Accio» свадебный альбом!

— Ма, ты его знала? — удивился Фред.

— Не говори чушь! Нет, конечно! Есть прибор Риддла. Кажется, Риддла. В министерстве магии с его помощью проверяют степень родства. Мы с Артуром дальняя родня. И еле попали под его коэффициент...

— Конечно! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Я же о нем читала! А я думала, откуда мне знакомо это имя. Удивительно!

— Совершенно не удивительно, — произнес Рон. — Вот если бы ты ничего не читала, это и было бы настоящим чудом.

— Что за коэффициент Риддла? — спросил Гарри.

— Процентное соотношение родственной крови, безопасное для заключения брака, — тут же затараторила Гермиона. — Браки между близкими родственниками запрещены с 1968 года — этот запрет чуть не стал причиной отставки магглорожденного министра Нобби Лича. Прибор Риддла создает полные родословные и высчитывает степень родства.

— И не ошибается? — не поверил Джордж.

— Нет, так как его действие основано на крови. У будущих новобрачных берут по капельке крови и дают разрешение на брак. Или не дают.

— Скандал был страшный, — кивнула Молли. — Многие чистокровные убирали со своих родословных магглов, сквибов и полукровок, обманывали всех. Но не прибор.

— И что же было потом? — спросил Гарри.

— Потом с помощью прибора выяснили, что у всех магглорожденных в роду когда-то были волшебники, — пожала плечами Гермиона.

— Нашла! Точно Риддл.

Молли развернула тонкий лист, пожелтевший от старости. На нем вились линии огромного дерева.

— Надо же! — Джинни привстала с дивана. — Мы в родстве с Блэками?

— В двойном, но отдаленном, — сказала Молли. — Мой дядя, Игнациус Прюэтт, женился на Лукреции Блэк, родной сестре отца Сириуса. А у Артура была бабушка из Блэков, Седрелла. Ее даже выжгли с генеалогического древа.

— Почему? — удивилась Джинни.

— В то время всех чистокровных колдунов, кто гордился родством с магглами, называли «предателями крови».

— У меня бабушка Дореа Блэк, — голос Гарри прервался. — Я никогда ее не видел, она умерла до моего рождения. Она ведь родственница Седрелле?

— Если я не путаю, то кузина.

— Значит… значит… — Гарри побледнел. — Джинни мне приходится… какой-то там племянницей?

— И мы тоже, дорогой дядя! — покатились со смеху близнецы.

— Даже не троюродной, — вмешалась Гермиона. — А это уже низкая степень родства.

— Если прибор не найдет еще какой-нибудь степени в родословной твоей матери, Гарри, — возразил Рон.

— Здорово, — сказал он. — Класс.

Риддла он ненавидел заочно. За дурацкое изобретение.

::

Гарри оказался прав. После проклятья, предназначенного Меропе, Кэрроу исполнил всего пятьдесят семь заклинаний. Огден тут же забрал его в аврорат, попросил Гарри потерять еще немного времени и доставить туда улику, после чего тепло с ним попрощался до новых встреч. Подумайте, не мечтаете ли вы о работе аврором, мистер Поттер? У нас строгий отбор, в этом году никто его не прошел. Приходите, не пожалеете!

Все дело заняло три часа. Меропа спала, бледная и уставшая, и Томми тоже заснул возле нее. Гарри отпустил соседку и сел в гостиной со своей книжкой, готовый прийти на помощь, но, не дочитав до конца главы, задремал.

Проснулся он рано утром, как раз к совиной почте. Осторожно отложил в сторону все послания, решив после завтрака тщательно их проверить, и схватился за газету.

На первой полосе красовался заголовок: «Шарлатанка из Годриковой лощины обвиняет почетного зельевара».

Гарри развернул газету и принялся читать.

В статье ничего не говорилось о проклятом письме. О том, что почетного зельевара вчера арестовали, и его дело передали в Визенгамот. Зато «Пророк» очень доступно описал, что Меропа Гонт нигде не училась и варить зелья не умеет.

«Дилетантам не место в зельеделии. В лучшем случае их варево не будет обладать нужными свойствами, в худшем — оно навредит».

«Почему Меропа Гонт берет за свою работу так дешево? — задавались вопросом в «Пророке». И сами же отвечали: — Потому что ее работа некачественная».

Ей припомнили и отца с братом, которых на несколько лет посадили в Азкабан.

Гарри почувствовал, как закипает.

Оставлять без ответа подобное никак нельзя. Вранье размножится, и Меропа станет для волшебного мира прокаженной.

Что ж, господа зельевары. Вы хотели войну? Получайте.

Гарри проверил спящих Меропу и Тома, черкнул миссис Тимс просьбу зайти к Меропе, и отправился к себе на второй этаж, в спальню.

В шкафу за мантиями у него находился небольшой сейф с воспоминаниями.

Гарри выудил оттуда первый урок у Слагхорна. Откупорил флакон. Белесая субстанция мерцала, Гарри поддел ее палочкой и направил в висок.

Вот они спускаются в подземелья. Вот Гораций Слагхорн встречает их и проводит в лабораторию, где булькают котлы и вкусно пахнет.

И они начинают готовить зелья.

Гарри взял лист бумаги и карандаш — те приплыли к нему сами, на беззвучное «Accio», и стал быстро записывать.

Неважно сколько галлеонов он потратит, но его открытый ответ зельеварам опубликуют все издания.

Хватит уже! Натерпелся.

::

Джинни потянула его за руку из гостиной во двор. Близнецы и Рон рассматривали генеалогическое древо, подначивая Гарри троюродным племянником — Драко Малфоем и троюродной племянницей — Тонкс.

Это удивительное переплетение родословных никак не укладывалось в голове.

— Хватит, Гарри!

Джинни обняла его и поцеловала. Медовый, сладкий вкус ее губ растопил страх, и стало вдруг безразлично, что им выдаст прибор Риддла.

— Нам никто не запретит быть вместе, Гарри. Никто не разлучит.

Ее слова убаюкивали, он им верил. И выпускать ее из рук не хотел.

Раздались шаги, кто-то вышел к ним в ночь. Плевать. Гарри сильней прижал к себе Джинни.

— Гарри? — спросил такой знакомый голос дяди Эйча. — Ты здесь? Мне надо с тобой поговорить.

Джинни отстранилась, и страх вернулся.

Они прошли в дом, игнорируя бешеные взгляды Рона — он никак не мог смириться с тем, что Гарри и Джинни встречаются. Дядя извинился перед всеми за похищение Гарри, и они камином отправились к нему.

Гарри ожидал, что дядя расскажет ему о маме, о проклятье, но тот заговорил совсем о другом.

— Я тебе никогда не показывал одну редкость. О ней почти никто не знает. Какое-то время она хранилась в отделе тайн, в зале времени. Но сегодня я ее оттуда забрал.

Гарри впервые слышал, чтобы из отдела тайн можно было что-то вынести. Но с дядей Эйчем удивляться не приходилось.

— Наверное, там работают ваши ученики?

— Там есть те, кого я учил.

— И Риддл?

Имя вырвалось само. Гарри не хотел его говорить вслух.

— Что ты знаешь о Риддле?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— То, что описала Роулинг в «Тайной комнате».

— Да, — дядя улыбнулся. — Я слышал, что чтение одной из глав стало гвоздем вечера в Норе.

— Никогда еще Гермиону с книгой в руках так не слушали, — улыбнулся и Гарри.

— Разве?

— В моих снах — слушали. Но в реальности нет.

— А ты не думал, Гарри, что наша реальность — не единственная? Что их много. Очень много.

— Это выдумки писателей-магглов.

— Ученые магглов тоже считают гипотезу о мультиверсуме многообещающей.

— А что считают в отделе тайн?

Гарри внимательно посмотрел дяде в глаза, карие, с темной радужкой и крошечным рыжим пятном у зрачка.

— Могу лишь догадываться. Ты же знаешь, я работаю в школе, отдел тайн только изредка консультирую по вопросам, которые входят в мою компетенцию. А я многого не знаю, Гарри.

— Ладно, что за редкость вы решили мне показать? И почему мне?

— Хм. Может потому, что тебе снятся странные сны? Или потому, что именно тебя выбрала Джоанн Роулинг героем своих книжек? А может потому, что в другой реальности, не менее настоящей, чем наша, и твои сны, и ее книжки — не выдумка?

— Не понимаю.

Дядя подошел к картине, висевшей над камином. Ничего интересного на ней изображено не было: какой-то кабинет, стол и стул, обитый красным бархатом. На стуле дремала пожилая ведьма. Аккуратная, вот только шляпка у нее съехала на левую бровь.

— Tempus tantum nostrum est[5], — произнесдядя.

Ведьма проснулась и доброжелательно улыбнулась Гарри. Гарри кивнул ей, и картина тут же отъехала в сторону. За ней находился огромный стеллаж, заставленный причудливыми флаконами с закупоренным серебристым туманом.

— Что это, дядя?

— Воспоминания из другой реальности. Так называемая окончательная библиотека. Хочешь в этом убедиться?

::

Гарри сидел у Фортескью и праздновал свое девятнадцатилетие ореховым мороженым с шоколадной крошкой. Никто не знал, когда он родился, даже Меропа, и Гарри не собирался этим делиться.

И хотя никто не пришлет ему поздравлений и подарков, Гарри испытывал самое настоящее счастье. Потому что «Пророк» напечатал его открытое письмо, да еще и подобрал броский заголовок: «Заговор зельеваров».

Письмо начиналось так:

«Зельеварение — тонкое искусство. Это не глупое размахивание палочками, заявил на первом занятии мой первый учитель. Правильнее бы было сказать — мучитель. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы мы как можно хуже научились варить зелья. Он скрывал от нас истину. Как это делают обычные учебники по зельям.

Другой мастер зелий пытался вызвать у нас любовь к предмету. Он сам был великолепным зельеваром. Но и он ничего нам не поведал о технологии процесса, свойствах компонентов и их влиянии друг на друга.

Возьмите рецепт из учебника «Высших зелий за 6 курс», страница десять. И попытайтесь самостоятельно изготовить «Глоток живой смерти». А потом воспользуйтесь моим рецептом и сравните результаты».

«Пророк» напечатал в две колонки классический рецепт и тот, что Гарри прочитал когда-то у Принца-полукровки.

«Ну что? Сравнили? Убедились, что зелье, сваренное по моему рецепту — который вам не выдаст ни один зельевар! — лучше?» — прочитал Гарри. Зачерпнул мороженое ложкой и усмехнулся. — «Если вам лень проводить эксперименты, то поверьте на слово: точный среди них только один. Не тот, что приведен в «Высших зельях» на странице десять.

Почему это так? И кому выгодно?

Читайте дальше на странице 5».

Гарри поспешно развел газету. Они точно все напечатали? Без купюр?

«Кому выгодно, что на уроках одна зубрежка и никаких объяснений, почему компоненты смешиваются в определённом порядке, почему другой порядок меняет состав, какие есть закономерности и правила? Искусство зельеделия — это в первую очередь точное описание процесса. Посмотрите на опыт с «Глотком живой смерти». Повторить его может любой внимательный колдун без особых способностей к науке помешивания жидкостей в котле. Каждый нюанс должен быть детализирован, нужен контроль качества на каждом этапе. Но в «Высших зельях» ничего этого нет. Самый способный ученик проиграет бездарю, если будет использовать учебник, в то время как старательный бездарь, только и умеющий внимательно читать, резать и кидать ингредиенты в котел, возьмет подробный рецепт.

Ответ прост. Зельевары не хотят делиться своим искусством. Возможно потому, что их искусство таким образом быстро перестанет им быть и превратится в обычное ремесло? И каждый сможет не тратить галлеоны на покупку зелий, а варить их сам? Что тогда останется делать мастерам зелий? Не принимать же всех в почетное сообщество зельеваров? Но кого же туда принимать? Исследователей?

Вы можете сказать, что звания мастера зелий достойны только талантливые, только те, кто сам найдет закономерности и связи, без подробных разъяснений. И что им решать, как передавать знания и кого принимать в свои ряды. Но стоит заметить, что зачастую никакого особого таланта у зельеваров нет, так как рецепты обычно наследуются, и на их основе понимаются некоторые закономерности.

А ведь если бы предмет зельеварение был похож на трансфигурацию или чары, которые изучают с азов, может, мы получили бы больше открытий?

Сколько событий случилось в мире за последние три десятка лет? Почти треть столетия позади, а изобретений в зельях немного. Сколько вы припомните имен зельеваров, которые изобрели что-то новое? Их можно пересчитать по пальцам: Николас Фламель и Альбус Дамблдор, исследовавшие двенадцать способов применения драконьей крови, и все?

И что же получается? Кому мешают мастера зелий, спросите вы?

А я спрошу другое. Кто мешает им? Тот, кто умеет варить зелья? Или тот, кто нашел чужую книгу, исписанную на полях, и готов, как Прометей, поделиться даром с другими?

Или тот, кто не поддерживает их непомерно жадные аппетиты и не грабит своих клиентов?»

Больше всего Гарри нравилось заключение:

«Конечно, молодая ведьма, оставшаяся одна с полугодовалым сыном на руках, решившая воспользоваться знаниями, полученными от матери, и не завышающая плату до небес, потому что не считает, что делает что-то особенное — главный враг настоящих шарлатанов и мошенников».

Он потянулся, чуть не смахнув подтаявшее мороженое, как вдруг увидел Джинни.

Она стояла к нему спиной, и ее рыжие распущенные волосы на солнце казались золотыми.

Она повернулась, и Гарри закашлял.

Ему девятнадцать. Джинни, видимо, пришлось ждать лет десять, а может и больше, чтобы в отделе тайн восстановили еще один хроноворот. Но почему она не переместилась в тридцать седьмой год? Тогда бы они были ровесниками.

Почему она все-таки отправилась за ним? Как она могла его помнить, если будущее изменилось? Оно должно было измениться! Правда, Гарри часто проверял газеты и другие бумаги, что захватил с собой. Увы, они выглядели по-старому. С другой стороны, его память тоже не менялась. То ли потому, что он вмешался во время, то ли потому, что будущее осталось прежним.

А может, в отделе тайн научились перемещать в будущее? И Джинни прибыла за ним?

Вернуться к друзьям, пусть некоторые с ним и не общались бы. Если ему удалось изменить ход истории, вернуться в свое время — самое сокровенное желание, а не какое-то там опубликованное письмо.

Джинни обернулась и лучезарно ему улыбнулась. И пока она шла, сердце Гарри почти остановилось, как сломанные часы.

— Привет, — красивее голоса он не слышал. Желаннее голоса он не слышал. — Мы знакомы? Я Мюриэль Прюэтт.

Мерлин! Гарри бросило в жар. Двоюродная тетушка Рона, что была на свадьбе. Сварливая ведьма. И ей сто семь лет. Нет, сейчас всего тридцать семь.

И сейчас она не сварливая.

Как похожа на Джинни. Та, наверное, точно так же повзрослеет.

А он и не увидит. Скорее всего, не увидит.

— Нет, — выдавил он из себя, потому что она все еще глядела на него с любопытством, но улыбка стала гаснуть. — Не знакомы. Простите, что так смотрел. Я обознался.

— Значит, буду долго жить, — рассмеялась она и оставила его в покое.

::

Гарри потрясенно оторвался от думосбора. Он просмотрел воспоминания профессора Дамблдора о Томе Риддле.

— Тайная комната существует? Правда? И в другой реальности была открыта? Но почему я вижу события из другой реальности, дядя?

Тот Гарри нравился ему. За находчивость. Смелость. Пренебрежение к дурацким правилам. Но становиться им Гарри не хотел.

Дядя вздохнул. Выглядел он очень виноватым.

— Видишь ли, та реальность не совсем другая. В той реальности ты отправился в прошлое и изменил его. Том не вырос в приюте, его воспитала мать, которой ты помог. Он стал блестящим исследователем и возглавил отдел тайн. А его изобретение, за которое ты его заочно невзлюбил, частично сняло конфликт между чистокровными и магглорожденными.

— Я не понимаю. Но почему я тогда вижу эти сны?

Дядя провел рукой по волосам, еще больше лохматя их.

— Представь, что огромная река разделилась на два русла. Встретила препятствие, и один поток пошел влево, другой вправо. Но из-за рельефа местности оба потока встретились. Один, тот, что свернул влево, тек по ровной местности, а второй — в узком русле по камням, прокладывая себе дорогу, образуя пороги. Первый широкий и спокойный, второй — бурлящий, горный, несущий с водой камни. В течение долгого времени они были независимы, но в какой-то миг встретились и слились снова в одно русло. Но пока полностью не перемешались. Сейчас только началась диффузия. Она началась в тот миг, когда ты в другой реальности впервые задумался о путешествии в прошлое. Поэтому, а еще потому, что это именно ты создал нашу реальность, тебе и снятся сны. Но скоро, начиная с Сочельника, их начнут видеть и другие.

— Не понимаю…

Гарри все прекрасно понимал. Он помнил и работу Гермионы о двух сходящихся реальностях, и то, что дядя всю жизнь посвятил себя странным расчетам. И что вытекало из его слов.

— Так как мы говорим о времени, Гарри, диффузия должна распространиться по всему руслу, вдоль и против течения. Представь себе сказку, где два потока встретились и решают, по какому руслу течь реке.

— И когда они решат, возникнет видимость, что река всегда текла в одном русле. Второе высохнет и станет сказкой, не более? Книги Роулинг?

Дядя кивнул.

— Если бы ее не было, ее стоило бы выдумать. Она стабилизатор. Когда начнется полное слияние, и странные сны будут приходить не только к тебе, именно стабилизатор даст считать эту реальность истинной, а ту — выдумкой. Как магглы не верят в чудеса, даже в те, что совершаются на их глазах, так и мы не поверим, что кошмар — правда. Особенно если будем знать, что кто-то его придумал.

Все решат, что автор очень живо описал события, что они запали в душу и получили продолжение в снах. А когда выйдет новая книга, будут радоваться, что автор предсказуем.

— И никто не заметит системы?

— Заметят. Сотрудники отдела тайн. Нынешние или будущие. Пытливых исследователей не так много. Отдел тайн таких не упускал в прошлом, не упустит и сейчас.

— Значит, Роулинг тоже меняла прошлое, как и я? Раз и к ней пришли видения?

— Не думаю. Она, скорее всего, из рода предсказателей. Проверить мы это не можем, без ее согласия и без нарушения статута о секретности.

— А как же прибор Риддла?

— Он работает только в том случае, если кровь отдана добровольно. Том сделал защиту, пытаясь уберечь магический мир от злоупотреблений этим устройством.

— Роулинг не волшебница?

— Нет, она из мира магглов. Предположение о ее даре, проснувшемся внезапно, вероятно, от сильного эмоционального потрясения — только догадки. Думаю, она ничего не знает о своих предках и о магическом мире. Знала бы — не стала бы нарушать статут. Она, конечно, вкладывает свое отношение к видениям, свою трактовку. Но в общих событиях точна. Хотя ее описание нашего мира грешит пробелами и дырами, но ее дар — нечто потрясающее. Никогда не сталкивался с таким мощным талантом. Она увидела ту реальность, которая может еще воплотиться и поглотить нашу.

— Поглотить? — похолодел Гарри. — Значит, все напрасно?

Дядя выглядел, будто очень сильно устал. Он закрыл глаза и долго сидел так. Гарри уже решил, что он заснул, когда дядя заговорил безжизненным, пустым голосом.

— Все зависит от тебя, Гарри. Только ты сможешь выбрать, какая из реальностей настоящая.

::

У Гарри и Меропы сложился определенный распорядок. Всю почту Гарри забирал утром и до обеда проверял на заклятия, уничтожая вопиллеры, которые слали сторонники почтенного собрания зельеваров. Безобидные заказы он приносил около полудня, как раз когда Меропа укладывала Тома и выкраивала себе несколько часов в лаборатории, устроенной в подвале дома.

Гарри оставался в гостиной на случай, если Томми проснется — что происходило весьма редко. Как правило, он приносил с собой книги и читал. Когда Том не засыпал, он читал ему вслух. Так как ребенок еще не понимал смысла и слушал скорее интонации, Гарри умудрился прочитать ему зубодробильную книгу Хью Эверетта, несколько скучнейших выпусков «Вестника зельевара», а также весьма занимательные маггловские сказки, Барда Биддля и «Квиддич сквозь века». Том засыпал под любую книжку, ему достаточно было пяти минут.

Но не сегодня. Гарри надел черную футболку с фениксом — как она у него оказалась в вещах? Гермиона положила? Или Рон принес очередной прикол из «Ультрафокусов»? И Том во все глаза разглядывал, как птица сгорает в золотистом пламени и снова воскресает.

В дверь постучали, и пришлось заколдовывать карусель, чтобы она не только вращалась, но и потихоньку звенела на мотив колыбельной. Наложив дополнительные защитные чары на кроватку, Гарри пошел к двери.

И натурально обалдел.

Потому что на пороге стоял Альбус Дамблдор. В яркой лазурной мантии, расшитой золотыми звездами, и в парчовой шапочке. Голубые глаза взглянули на Гарри из-под очков со стеклами в виде полумесяцев, что сидели на таком знакомом крючковатом носу. Дамблдор уже отпустил бороду, но она еще не поседела, а была, как и волосы, каштановой.

Как давно Гарри не видел его, живого. Как он был счастлив его видеть!

Губы сами расплылись в улыбке, и свою радость Гарри не удержал.

— Добрый день… — он запнулся, потому что хотел сказать «профессор». Но не знал, преподавал ли уже Дамблдор в Хогвартсе.

— Альбус Дамблдор, — взгляд Дамблдора скользнул по лицу Гарри, задержавшись на шраме, и остановился на футболке.

Феникс. Он же в футболке с фениксом.

— Интересная одежда. Маггловская, но заколдованная? Искусно сделано.

Гарри нервно одернул ее.

— Я купил ее давно в одном колдовском магазине, не здесь. Боюсь, она единственная в своем роде. Простите, — он взлохматил волосы, — я не представился. Гарри Поттер.

— Поттер? Гарри? Я писал Меропе Гонт, что хочу зайти в гости и обсудить кое-что. Но… с вами я бы поговорил не менее охотно.

— Со мной? — Гарри буквально оторопел. Живой, молодой Дамблдор стоял напротив — и это ему не снилось. О чем же он хотел поговорить? Откуда он его знал? Одно дело, когда Дамблдор проявлял интерес к Мальчику-который-выжил, но к нему? Обычному колдуну?

— Можно пройти в дом?

— Да, конечно. Только тише, прошу вас. Томми еле уложили.

Гарри провел его в гостиную.

— Здесь можно говорить. Прошу вас.

Дамблдор расположился в кресле Меропы, а Гарри устроился напротив.

Дамблдор оглядел гостиную, обставленную просто, но уютную. Задержался взглядом на стопке книг и на детском манеже с игрушками недалеко от камина. И доброжелательно улыбнулся Гарри.

— Возвращаясь к вашему вопросу, мистер Поттер. — Видимо, Гарри так и не сумел скрыть недоумение. — Я вместе с другими читателями «Пророка» читал ваше первое письмо сообществу зельеваров, а так же и второе, где вы в красках расписали прогресс у магглов. «Пророку» пришлось даже допечатывать тираж. Так чему ж вы удивляетесь? С вами многие хотят подискутировать; некоторые, полагаю, не без использования волшебных палочек. — Острый взгляд синих глаз словно пронзил Гарри, и тот еле успел подавить усмешку. — Но я бы на них не поставил. Разумеется, можно было бы сразу догадаться, что человек, ворвавшийся в нашу скучную жизнь и разворошивший террариум, умеет за себя постоять.

Яйца Мерлина! Очень хорошо вышло у Гарри не выделяться. Здорово. Класс.

— Огдена вы тоже очень впечатлили своими толковыми действиями, — продолжил Альбус, будто ничего не замечая. — Он весьма хвалил ваши аналитические способности, умение не терять головы и быстро соображать.

Дамблдор не сводил с него своего пристального взгляда из-под очков-полумесяцев.

Гарри поежился. Легилименция. Именно поэтому он не собирался встречаться с Дамблдором в этом времени, как бы ему не хотелось обратного.

— Пожалуй, я сделаю чай. Вы не против?

— С удовольствием выпью.

Гарри с облегчение поднялся и направился к очагу, надеясь, что Дамблдор спишет его неловкость на скромность. Но и в самом деле похвалы Огдена чрезмерны. Гарри, конечно, повел себя как опытный аврор, но не более того. Ничего выдающегося он не сделал. Заурядное расследование. Даже в глазах тех, кому не выпадало узнавать что-то невероятное, например, о Тайной комнате Слизерина или Дарах смерти и хоркруксах. О том, что за трагедию пережил Дамблдор.

Про это особенно лучше не вспоминать.

Окклюменция бы Гарри сейчас очень пригодилась.

— Жаль, что Меропа вас не предупредила о моем приходе, — вновь заговорил Дамблдор. — Я ей писал еще до инцидента с Кэрроу, и она пригласила меня в гости. Наверное, проклятье выбило ее из колеи. Мне следовало напомнить о договоренности.

— У нее очень много заказов, да и сынишка отнимает все время.

Гарри поставил чайник на огонь и достал заварку.

— Ваш пассаж о том, что зельевары ведут нечестную конкурентную игру и нападают на бедную молодую мать с ребенком, запомнился многим. Мне в том числе. Серьезное обвинение.

— А разве это не так? — чашки, что Гарри доставал с верхней полки буфета, предательски звякнули.

— Безусловно, вы не выдумали ни молодую мать, ни ее полугодовалого сына. И Кэрроу бесспорно послал ей заклятое письмо. Но хочу вас разочаровать, никакого заговора не существует. Хотя, несомненно, сейчас все считают иначе и требуют от министерства принять меры, а некоторые даже утверждают, что входят в тайный орден заговорщиков. Читатели «Пророка» завалили чиновников письмами, проклятиями и вопиллерами.

— Охотно верю, — фыркнул Гарри.

Крышка на чайнике запрыгала, и Гарри больше не находил предлога оставаться вне поля зрения своего собеседника.

Он осторожно принес блюдца, чашки с чаем и маггловские конфеты, не используя палочку. И пока расставлял все на столике, решил сесть сбоку на диван, подвинув книжки. Дамблдору будет труднее поймать его взгляд, а без этого он не сможет прочитать его мысли.

— О, замечательные конфеты. Очень их люблю, — Альбус развернул фантик и положил конфету в рот. Уловка Гарри от него не ускользнула, и глаза сильней заблестели сквозь стекла, будто ситуация его забавляла.

Гарри взял чашку, предоставляя говорить Дамблдору.

— Ваш рецепт «Глотка живой смерти» — выше похвал. Что у вас по зельям?

— А разве вы не уточнили в министерстве магии? Я не так давно сдал тритоны.

— Я и впрямь уточнял. Не самый высший балл, но весьма близко к нему.

— Высший балл у меня только по защите и чарам. В зельях я не разбираюсь.

— Неужели? По письму этого не скажешь. Как не скажешь, что вы не учились в Хогвартсе, мистер Поттер. Я уточнял. Без сомнений в Хогвартсе учились Поттеры, но не вы. И не Меропа Гонт. Так почему вы нападаете на наше образование?

Гарри уже и забыл, как это — разговаривать с живым Дамблдором. Напряжение, будто на экзамене, раздражение, злость, и радость понимания чего-то нового. Но доказать Дамблдору что-либо весьма и весьма затруднительно.

— Обязательно учиться в Хогвартсе, чтобы видеть недостатки? И потом, если это напрямую не задело бы нас, я бы оставил все, как есть.

— Вы из тех людей, кто, защищаясь, нападает?

— Зависит от обстоятельств.

— Почему бы тогда вам не пойти дальше, не обвинить школу и зельеваров в том, что они не учат ни читать, ни писать?

Гарри растерялся:

— Простите?

— Вы написали в своем письме, что в школе и в учебниках не проходят базовых знаний: почему компоненты смешиваются в определённом порядке, почему другой порядок меняет состав, какие есть закономерности и правила. Но ведь это относится к дошкольному домашнему образованию. Родители должны познакомить своих детей с основными группами растений и животных, рассказать о сочетаемости. Точно так же, как научить их читать, писать и считать.

— Все это замечательно, но как быть с магглорождеными?

Теперь пришел черед удивляться Дамблдору.

— Простите?

— Магглорожденные находятся в заведомо проигрышном положении. Они не знают о колдовстве, дома родители ведь не колдуют. Они ходят в маггловские школы, где учатся совсем иному мировоззрению. А в одиннадцать лет к ним прилетает сова, и они попадают в волшебный мир, который считали сказкой. И никакого базового домашнего образования у них нет. Они не знают простых вещей. О том, что гоблинскую сталь не надо чистить, например. Они никогда не слышали о сказках Барда Биддля. Они не знают простейшего. И, ничего не зная, получают учебник зельеделия.

— Сказки Барда Биддля можно купить, да и книги для родителей дошкольников.

— Моя подруга, магглорожденная, читала больше всех в школе. Действительно, много. Ей даже выдали на третьем курсе хроноворот, чтобы она успевала посещать все предметы. Но сказки прошли мимо нее, как и советы родителям. Магглорожденым, чтобы успешно учиться, требуется слишком многое нагонять.

— У вашей подруги было плохо с зельями?

— Нет. Высший балл. Но «Глоток живой смерти» я сварил лучше. Потому что воспользовался подробным рецептом, а она доверилась книжке.

— Вы тоже магглорожденный?

— Какое это имеет значение? Неужели вам, именно вам, это так важно?

— Нет-нет, вы меня не так поняли. Вы очень много знаете о мире магглов.

— Меня воспитывали магглы, — Гарри обессиленно поставил чашку на столик. — Я ничего не знал о волшебном мире. Но, вспоминая свой курс, скажу, что не все дети из семей волшебников знали намного больше меня или лучше успевали по зельям.

Дамблдор снял очки и протер их белоснежным платком, который, как фокусник, вытащил из воздуха.

— Честно говоря, мистер Поттер, в ваших доводах есть правда. Возможно, начинать стоит с некоторых основ. Но подробные рецепты… только истинные мастера могут улучшать зелья. У них годы уходят на исследования. Не удивительно, что они неохотно делятся своими находками. Ведь это их заработок, это возможность продолжать исследования. Меропа Гонт, например, готова поделиться секретом приготовления мази от подагрических болей?

— Секретом? — озадаченно повторил Гарри. Он видел этот рецепт и даже помогал готовить основу. — Никакого секрета. Змеиный яд смешивается с цветками болиголова и добавляются компоненты для загустения и нормального запаха. Долго стоит на огне, пока жидкость не испарится, потом еще сутки остывает. Если вам нужно подробнее, я могу узнать…

— Видите ли, мистер Поттер, я готовил подобную мазь из крови дракона. Она не жжется и очень быстро снимает боли и отеки. Из змеиного яда получается дешевая мазь, потому что кровь дракона достать сложнее, как понимаете. Но мазь из змеиного яда жжется и не снимает отеков. Вообще, змеиный яд — коварный компонент. Мазь, приготовленная одним и тем же мастером, может как быстро подействовать, так и вызвать большой отек.

Гарри припомнил, как Меропа готовит мазь. Она почти не стоит над котлом, просто бросает все компоненты и следит, чтобы оно не перекипело. И все.

— А имеет ли значение, как собирается змеиный яд? Не у обычных змей, а у магических существ, вроде рогатой болотной змеи, которую видеть могут только колдуны? Если у нее отобрать яд силой, может как-то страдает качество? Ингредиент становится капризным, и сваренная из него мазь мало помогает?

Дамблдор с интересом посмотрел на Гарри.

— В вашей догадке поистине содержится благородное безумие. Если, конечно, вы банально не желаете расставаться со своим секретом.

— Я, кажется, знаю, секрет. Яд змей, что собирает Меропа, отличается от того, что используют другие зельевары, и даже вы.

— Змеи любят Меропу и отдают яд добровольно? — в глазах Дамблдора прыгали смешинки.

— Именно. Ведь она говорит на парселтанге.

— Вот как? Она змееуст?

— Гонты все змееусты. Они же потомки Слизерина.

— А вы? Вы тоже?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет. Хотя я учу язык. Не очень приятно отставать в чем-то от своего крестника.

— Вы хотите сказать, что шестимесячный малыш не умеет говорить, но понимает парселтанг?

— Да. Ведь это врожденный дар.

Дамблдор, казалось, не слушал.

— Вы можете дать мне немного яда с собой, чтобы я проверил, действительно ли он, собранный таким способом, может быть заменителем драконьей крови? Я вам заплачу за яд полную стоимость, как в Косом переулке.

Гарри пожал плечами. Махнул палочкой и в гостиную влетел закупоренный флакон из кладовой.

— Это совершенно не обязательно.

— Молодой человек! Вы слишком беспечны. И не цените время молодой женщины, которую вздумали защищать. Чтобы добыть яд, нужно добраться до болот, найти змею, уговорить ее. Это стоит времени и денег. И вы, кажется, не понимаете, в шаге от какого открытия мы находимся.

Гарри действительно перестал что-либо понимать. Кроме того, что Дамблдор вел себя, как одержимый.

— Если ваша теория подтвердится, то мы сделаем дженерики всех сложных и дорогих зелий, мы заменим кровь дракона ядом. Вы упомянули, что учите парселтанг?

— Да.

— Успехи есть?

— Скромные. Могу поздороваться или попрощаться. Могу попросить змею дать яду. Но объяснить, зачем он мне, — не смогу. Но понимаю я чуть больше, чем произношу.

— И у вас не было никаких способностей к языкам?

— Полный ноль.

— Превосходно. Великолепно. Недаром я хотел поговорить с вами. Что ж, не буду больше вас задерживать.

Он поднялся.

— Надеюсь, вы не станете возражать, если я зайду на днях?

— Я живу по соседству, — поднялся и Гарри. — По вечерам я не занят. В общем, и весь день тоже.

— А предложение Огдена о работе в аврорате вас не интересует?

— Пожалуй, нет. Меня не устраивают некоторые законы, которые проводит министерство магии.

— Это мы обсудим в следующий раз. Вы весьма интересный собеседник, мистер Поттер. Выговор у вас английский, но в наших краях вы недавно. Это несколько загадочно. А я обожаю шарады.

Гарри вздрогнул. Дамблдор, пожалуй, может и догадаться, откуда он прибыл.

— Что передать Меропе? — довольно поспешно спросил он.

— Что я хотел ей предложить партнерство. Я бы признал ее помощницей, которая точно варит зелья, и ее бы оставили в покое. Даже у Кэрроу хватило бы мозгов не выступать против меня. Я все-таки очень искусен в магических поединках.

— А какая вам выгода от партнерства с ней? — Гарри подозрительно взглянул на него, пытаясь прочитать его мысли.

Но Дамблдор, конечно, знал окклюменцию превосходно.

— Секрет изготовления мази, конечно. Который вы мне любезно раскрыли. Так что вы, вероятно, свою часть сделки выполнили. Теперь моя очередь.

Гарри не знал, что ответить. Они так и стояли у запертой входной двери и сверлили друг друга взглядами.

— У магглов, — довольно неуклюже сменил тему Гарри, чтобы только не открывать дверь, — действует патентное право. В том числе на лекарства. Несколько лет. Потом патент истекает, и другие компании могут сделать на основе известной формулы свое лекарство, свой дженерик. Если бы в магическом мире действовали патенты, зельевары охотнее делились бы своими разработками.

Гарри не хотел отпускать Дамблдора. Если бы не Томми, он бы навязался в провожатые. Дамблдор был единственным знакомым в этом прошлом, и до его прихода Гарри и не представлял, как ему одиноко жилось. Он гнал от себя тоску по друзьям, старался не думать, что больше их не увидит. Он старался быть сильным. Но сейчас, как маленький ребенок, еле сдерживался, чтобы не вцепиться в лазурную мантию.

— Это непросто, мистер Поттер. Придется учреждать в министерстве дополнительный отдел, который будет заниматься сертификатами и патентами, который будет проверять всех зельеваров.

— Зато за использование патента придется платить, вот вам и деньги особым мастерам на их дальнейшие исследования. И в то же время цена за зелье не опустится очень низко. А все лентяи, готовые жить за счет своих знаний, могут работать в комиссиях, что выдают патенты с сертификатами.

Дамблдор рассмеялся.

— Вы удивительный человек. Свалились на нас, как звезда с неба. И никуда от вас не деться. Идея прекрасная, не спорю. Но магический мир консервативен. Даже если начать заниматься вашей идеей…

— Сколько лет Азкабана получит Кэрроу?

— Никто этого не знает, ведь еще не было слушанья.

— Вы член Визенгамота. Вы должны знать. Ну же! Не умалчивайте правду!

— Два года.

— А если Меропа Гонт отзовет жалобу?

Дамблдор склонил голову.

— Хотите сказать, что тогда Кэрроу и его сторонники будут нам помогать добровольно?

— Я хочу сказать, что мне не нравятся дементоры. И Кэрроу тоже не нравится. Но даже ему я не желаю оказаться в Азкабане. С другой стороны, мне хочется обезопасить Меропу и таких, как она, от Кэрроу. Не всем же Альбус Дамблдор предложит свою протекцию. Единственный способ — изменить существующий порядок.

— Быстро изменить порядок у вас не получится, мистер Поттер.

— Но это не значит, что нужно бездействовать, так?

— Мы поговорим с вами об этом подробнее завтра вечером. Хорошо?

Гарри хотелось удержать его, сказать, что не нужно бояться себя, не нужно бояться вмешиваться, и что он не станет Гриндельвальдом, если предложит учредить еще один отдел в министерстве.

Но сработали сигнальные чары — Томми заплакал.

::

Нечестно! Его выбрали ловцом в сборную по квиддичу. Он только начал встречаться с Джинни. Он только окончил школу и начал жить. Почему он должен рисковать собой? Почему отправиться в прошлое не может какой-нибудь взрослый? Сотрудник отдела тайн? Почему Том Риддл не спасет себя сам? Почему именно он?

Только потому, что в другой реальности другой Гарри придумал эту замечательную идею? Но тому было проще решиться. Что он терял? Все близкие погибли — не жизнь, а война и руины после войны. Чего хорошего можно построить на руинах?

Да, тот Гарри тоже терял будущее. Но он уже всего добился. Его собирались печатать на вкладышах к шоколадушкам. Его знал каждый ребенок, каждый преступник. Он все успел в неполные восемнадцать. Чего ему еще было желать?

Семьи? Но он не привык жить в семье. Ему бы быстро наскучило. Игроки в квиддич с трудом уходят из спорта, не могут без риска и адреналина, а что уж говорить о человеке с войны?

Нет, тому Гарри было значительно проще знать, как поступить, чем ему.

Но принимать решение — ему.

Дядя не давил. Он не стал задерживать племянника, и Гарри беспрепятственно ушел домой. Проскользнул к себе: сейчас он не хотел видеть родителей, но почему, почему они его не заметили, не остановили? Наложил чары на комнату. И первое что сделал — сорвал плакат квиддичной сборной и разорвал его напополам.

Как будто это могло помочь.

Ему требовалось выбрать. Никто за этот выбор его осуждать не будет. Дядя уж точно. А кроме дяди никто и не знает, ведь так? Значит все в порядке?

Порядок?

Гарри опустился на пол, обхватил ладонями голову и расхохотался.

Как будто у него есть выбор.

А что если…

Внутри шевельнулся червячок.

А что если остаться? Ничего не решать. Дядя не уверен в своих словах. Слияние миров — гипотезы. Остаться и посмотреть, проснется ли он тем Гарри Поттером. Хорошо ли быть тем Гарри Поттером.

Правда, исчезнут родители. И крестный. И Люпин. И Тонкс. И Фред. И Седрик. И другие.

И дядя Питер станет предателем и себя задушит.

У Джинни погибнут ее дяди, исчезнут кузены и кузины.

И получится, что всех их убьет он, Гарри?

Не будет никакого Тома Риддла, только сумасшедший Волдеморт.

Не будет прибора Риддла. И они с Джинни, не опасаясь никаких родословных, смогут пожениться.

А Амбридж устроит суд над магглорожденными. Но их выпустят, не всех, а тех, кто вытянет год с дементорами, тех, кто не погибнет в бегах. Как мистер Тонкс.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Но бледные лица всплывали в памяти одно за другим. Пока он не закричал.

— Хватит! Не надо!

Так сходят с ума? До Рождества он все больше и больше будет вспоминать другую реальность? Он все больше и больше будет становиться тем Гарри?

Выбор прост, не так ли? Отказываясь от будущего, выбирая прошлое, ты получаешь все. И даришь другим это все. Жизни, другие судьбы, счастливые воспоминания.

Остаешься в настоящем — получаешь славу героя, незаслуженную, и боль.

Все или ничего?

Выбор прост, не так ли?

Даже если ты не согласен с ценой.

Гарри вытер лицо. Медленно поднялся. Подошел к зеркалу.

Пусть у него не было той жизни, тех подвигов. Пусть он рос, окруженный любовью близких. Но он не хуже того Гарри.

Он вообще-то один и тот же человек. Просто это невероятно и никак не укладывается в голове. Но он, тот он, смог сделать так, чтобы устроить себе нормальное детство.

А значит и он сможет.

— Я готов, — сказал Гарри зеркалу.

— Умница, — отозвалось оно.

::

Этим же днем сова от Дамблдора принесла мешочек с деньгами, ровно двадцать пять кнатов. А утром в «Пророке» написали: «Из достоверных источников стало известно, что Меропа Гонт работала помощницей у Альбуса Дамблдора и Николаса Фламеля, и что она варила им некоторые зелья». Какие именно «Пророк» не уточнял.

Вечером Дамблдор сам зашел к Гарри в гости, как и обещал.

— Не знаю, что лучше. Просить вас замолвить словечко перед Меропой, чтобы она и меня взяла в ученики, или продолжать покупать у вас яд.

— Вы любите языки?

— Странный вопрос. А вы, мистер Поттер, нет? Я вижу, что вы большой книгочей.

— О! Обманчивое впечатление. Я скорее человек дела, чем мысли. Долгое время единственной моей книгой был «Квиддич сквозь века».

— Кто автор? — заинтересовался Дамблдор. — Я, кажется, такую еще не читал.

Гарри похолодел. «Квиддич сквозь века» еще не вышла! Интересно, не валяется ли она где-нибудь на виду?

— К сожалению, я не могу вам ее показать. Не взял с собой.

— Ничего. Думаю, у нас она тоже скоро появится. Я обдумал ваши слова…

— И что решили?

— Ко мне обратились с просьбой дать интервью. И я в нем поднял вопрос о сертификации зелий и патентах. Завтра в министерстве магии будет коллапс.

— Им понравится идея что-то еще контролировать.

— Именно, мистер Поттер. Любому чиновнику дай только волю. Он тут же примет множество распоряжений, указов и инструкций.

— Но сертификация и патенты — благое дело.

— Так и чиновник считает, что он борется с хаосом ради благого дела. Главное не увлекаться этой борьбой.

— Что с ядом? Вам удалось сделать мазь, похожую свойствами на мазь с драконьей кровью?

— Вполне. И я заказал у Меропы еще несколько порций яда. Не во всех зельях можно будет напрямую заменить драконью кровь, придется подобрать немного другое окружение для компонента, но это весьма перспективное направление. Впрочем, я пришел поговорить с вами не об этом. Моего совета спросил директор Диппет. У них нет преподавателя, и, несмотря на ваш юный возраст, я бы порекомендовал вашу кандидатуру.

— Надеюсь, не вести зелья?

— Нет-нет. Маггловедение.

— Маггловедение?

Гарри в изумлении вытаращился на Дамблдора. Будто он предложил нечто невообразимое.

— А что бы вы хотели? Чары? Но…

— В школе уже работает профессор Флитвик. Нет, я полагал, что если и буду когда-нибудь преподавать, то защиту от темных искусств. И предмет мне знаком, и есть небольшой опыт.

Гарри вспомнил, что Гермиона считала его настоящим преподавателем, хотя, разумеется, он им не был. Однако Армию Дамблдора он чему-то научил.

— Опыт?

— Я помог своим друзьям подготовиться к экзаменам. Ну, что-то вроде неофициального факультатива или тайного клуба.

— Вот как? И что вы там учили?

— Щитовые чары, дуэльные заклятья. И каждый освоил чары заступника.

— И сколько же вам было лет?

— Я учился на пятом курсе. Но в нашем клубе занимались и ребята годом младше и двумя годами старше.

— И все успешно сдали экзамены?

— Да. И смогли применить знания потом…

Смогли. Да вот только Колин не смог. Лаванда. Фред.

— Тем не менее, мне кажется, что маггловедение в вашем исполнении даст лучший результат.

— Не понимаю.

— Если ваши уроки будут популярны, а они будут, я не сомневаюсь: вы очень увлекательно рассказываете о различиях наших миров. Если вы сможете объяснить, что магглы сегодня отличаются от тех, кто сжигал колдунов и ведьм, что они развиваются быстрее нас, и скоро это мы будем отсталыми простецами — вы сделаете больше, чем очень старательный и честный чиновник министерства.

— Мне надо подумать.

— У вас есть год. Мисс Роджерс собирается доработать до лета и уйти в отставку.

— А вы тоже преподаете в Хогвартсе?

— Подумываю. Но если удастся сделать отдел в министерстве по зельям, то укрываться от них придется в Хогвартсе. Еще Гринготтс подойдет, но думаю, гоблины будут не очень рады, что в их подземельях шастает колдун, который знает их язык.

::

«Гарри Поттер никого из близких особенно не удивил, когда исчез в канун Рождества. После падения с метлы во время тренировки английской сборной он страдал кошмарами и видениями. Колдомедики никак не могли найти причину, хотя предполагали, что запасной ловец, Дэвис Трой, проклявший соперника, просто неумело наложил заклятие. Больше всего времени Гарри Поттер проводил у своего дяди, укрывшись от магического мира. Еще одним ударом для него стали книжки из мира магглов, в которых тезка Гарри Поттера борется со злом. Об очернении уважаемых колдунов и ведьм «Пророк» уже писал. Но никто не задумался, какое напряжение пришлось выдержать вчерашнему выпускнику, только начинающему жить.

Гарри Поттер оставил родителям маловразумительное письмо, и больше его никто не видел. Жив ли он? Погиб? Ответов нет ни у авророта, ни у безутешных родных…»

Дядя Эйч скомкал газету. Этого следовало ожидать. Да, они оба — и он, и Гарри — знали, что все будет непросто, что родители с ума сойдут от горя и станут искать его повсюду. Знали, но от планов своих не отказывались. Эйч полгода учил Гарри всему, что могло пригодиться там, в прошлом. Помог собрать вещи и деньги.

Когда решение принято, когда начинается подготовка, дни летят, и ни в чем не сомневаешься. Но последний шаг сделать тяжелее всего. Хотя не легче — остаться.

Если бы Эйч был молод, не как Гарри, а хотя бы лет на тридцать — он бы поменялся с ним местами. Хотя это и неправильно. Хотя вряд ли бы он кого-то обманул.

В прошлое должен был шагнуть Гарри, в свои восемнадцать лет. Именно он должен был отказаться от будущего, чтобы будущее получили другие.

Перед уходом Гарри поинтересовался:

— Вы огорчились бы, если бы я принял другое решение?

— Нет.

Он не сказал мальчику, что он огорчен, что Гарри вообще пришлось принимать решение.

После его исчезновения появилась Лили. Она разминулась с сыном на несколько минут. С плаща и волос стекали потоки воды, она не вспомнила про водоотталкивающие чары — бежала по улице, забыв, что волшебница.

Лили показала записку. Содержимое Эйч знал.

Гарри переписывал ее не раз. И так и не смог ничего объяснить: «Со мной все будет хорошо. Не ищите меня. Постарайтесь сделать мне братика или сестренку. Я вас люблю. Гарри».

— Он пропадал у тебя целыми днями, Эйч. Где он? Было же ясно, что он что-то задумал. Почему ты не остановил его. А теперь, теперь он мертв.

Невозможно смотреть. Но и правду сказать нельзя.

— Доверься своему сердцу, Лили. Что ты чувствуешь?

Лицо ее светлеет. Загорается надеждой:

— Он жив. Помоги, Эйч, найти его. Ты все можешь. Ты знаешь столько всего, никто с тобой не сравнится. Тебя уважает даже профессор Дамблдор.

Бледная, словно утопленница, она рухнула на колени. Он мгновенно опустился за ней. Обнял ее, поднимая и усаживая на диван перед камином.

Да, тот вечер Эйч не хотел бы пожелать и врагу. Он бы с радостью поменялся местами с Гарри, если бы мог.

Рождество прошло мрачно. Лили и Джеймс напоминали живых мертвецов. Они отказывались признавать, что их сын мертв, хотя министерство магии после сложных поисков, в том числе и на заклятии крови, выпустило распоряжение о том, что Гарри Поттера следует считать мертвым. На пустую могилу положили плиту, собрались не только знакомые Гарри, но и те, кто узнал о нем, только когда появились статьи в «Пророке».

Поттеры на кладбище не пришли.

Под Новый год беспокойство Эйча возросло, он не мог усидеть на одном месте, не мог читать, рассеяно замирал и думал только о том, что стержнем Лили и Джеймса был Гарри. Гарри исчез, и ушла жизнь. Что лучше? Несчастные, но живые родители или мертвые? Гарри выбрал. Но Эйч больше не знал правильных ответов.

После полуночи его потянуло в Годрикову лощину, в знакомый дом. В гостиной горел свет и через окно Эйч увидел рядом с Джеймсом и Лили Сириуса и Люпина. Они кого-то ждали, напряженно глядя на входную дверь, еле прикрытую.

Эйч не стучал, просто отворил ее и ступил в центр комнаты.

Они поднялись. Лили посмотрела на ладонь, в которой лежал такой знакомый воскрешающий камень.

— Нам надо знать точно, Эйч, — медленно проговорил Люпин, — почему ты решил именно сейчас прийти сюда?

— Откуда он у вас? — вырвалось у Эйча.

— Беллатрикс. Моя кузина, ты знаешь ее, она замужем за Томом. Это камень Певереллов, из кольца его дедушки. Том консультировался с Альбусом Дамблдором, и тот подтвердил, что это воскрешающий камень.

— И он вам его дал?

— Беллатрикс взяла на один вечер, — ответил Сириус. — Без спросу. Мы дали слово, что вернем его утром.

— Том — твой крестник, твой ученик. Ты не выдавай нас ему, пожалуйста, — попросил Джеймс.

— Мы хотели узнать у Гарри, почему, почему он ушел из дома. Что с ним случилось, — сквозь слезы улыбнулась Лили. — Ты вряд ли поймешь, Эйч. У тебя никогда не было семьи.

Вот — шанс не лгать. Пусть его примут за сумасшедшего. Пусть реальность взбесится от парадокса, но он не смог им солгать.

— Была. У меня были родители, — он посмотрел на Лили и Джеймса. — И крестный, — он повернулся к Сириусу. — И друг семьи. — Кивок Люпину. — Но мне пришлось покинуть их, чтобы спасти.

Лили замерла, сжимая камень. Джеймс опустил руку ей на плечо.

— Чтобы книги Роулинг не стали правдой, мне пришлось уехать очень далеко. В начало века. Я прожил интересную жизнь. И я скучал по вам. Но я был вознагражден. Когда вы пошли в школу, когда я каждый день видел, как вы растете, как дружите, как влюбляетесь, как ссоритесь, как ненавидите. Я знал, что впереди вас ждет счастливая и тихая жизнь.

— Ты не можешь быть Гарри. У тебя глаза…

— Ах! Глаза! — Эйч ногтем подцепил одну линзу, затем вторую. Наколдовал для них коробочку. — В шестидесятых магглы изобрели цветные линзы. Том подарил мне на день рождения. И я решил, что безопасней считаться только дядей отца.

Они обступили его. Лили жадно разглядывала лицо.

— Вы так молоды. Я не хотел, чтобы вы страдали. Я не хотел.

— Ты жив? Ты же еще жив? — с тревогой спросила Лили.

— Жив. Просто я чувствую этот камень. Я уже с его помощью вызывал вас.

Они не обратили внимания на его слова.

Без линз он еле видел их лица, в глазах поплыло. Они обняли его, сжав со всех сторон, как давным-давно обнимала команда Гриффиндора после удачного матча.

::

Эйч!

Надеюсь, ты простишь мне такое сокращение твоего имени? Но именно так я звал тебя, после того, как прочел твои письма в «Пророке». Я мысленно дискутировал с тобой, называя именно Эйчем — я не знал, что скрывается после точки, а гадать не хотел.

Твои мысли, твоя смелость в суждениях, бескомпромиссность и твое нежелание подводить близких, несмотря на отличное предложение — должность в Хогвартсе — мне весьма импонируют. Мне не хватает наших бесед долгими вечерами, не хватает уроков Меропы, школьники отнимают все свободное время. Меня радует твое обещание прийти в школу, когда туда поступит Том, ждать осталось всего семь лет. И Меропа, думаю, захочет быть поближе к вам, в Хогсмиде можно недорого снять дом. Но это все будущее.

Я согласен с твоими мыслями, что магами не становятся, а рождаются, я всегда считал, что все блестящие умы, в том числе и я сам, восхищаются магглами и их прогрессом. Твое краткое эссе об их технике и вооружении впечатляет. Не имея магии в качестве костыля, они искусно заменили ее своими устройствами. Они полагаются на мышление, они очень умны и развиты. Нам бы стоило у них многому поучиться. Идея взять у них структуру фармацевтической промышленности и приспособить для магического мира сработала. А еще я слышал, что министерство магии решило купить автомобили, это очень хорошая новость.

Твоя гипотеза о распараллеливании вселенных при использовании хроноворота и их слиянии после — весьма остроумная. Ее никак не проверить, потому что из твоих выводов следует, что даже сутки сольются весьма быстро. А отправиться на более долгий срок, где станет хоть сколько-нибудь возможно наблюдать диффузию, министерство не позволит. Однако твои умственные упражнения не бесполезны, уверен, министерство запрет все хроновороты в отделе тайн, во избежание подобных диффузий, если, конечно, кто-нибудь оттуда увидит твое письмо и поймет его.

До встречи в выходные!

Передавай сердечные пожелания своим подопечным, Меропе и Тому!

Искренне ваш,

Альбус Дамблдор

1.09.1930

P.S. Посылаю тебе семь брошюр — их выпустили как дополнение к учебникам зельеделия. Сами учебники в процессе переработки, а пока министерство предлагает нам это. Надеюсь, Меропа найдет занимательной седьмую брошюру, а тебе, мой друг, стоит начать с первой.

— Конец —

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Паттерн — система, шаблон.
> 
> 2\. Охотники за умами. ФБР против серийных убийц, Дж. Дуглас, М. Олшейкер — книга существует на самом деле.
> 
> 3\. Точка бифуркации — поворотное событие. В рассказе Брэдбери «И грянет гром» такой точкой стала смерть бабочки.
> 
> 4\. Хью Эверетт никогда не писал подобной книги в мире магглов, за мир волшебников автор не поручится, но именно из-за его докторской диссертации была разработана теория множественности миров, что можно кратко представить словом мультиверсум.
> 
> 5\. Tempus tantum nostrum est — Слова Сенеки: «Только время принадлежит нам».
> 
> Фик помогли вычитать Читерабоб , Illusion.


End file.
